Titan of Winterfell
by schak
Summary: It was the responsibility of a big sister to protect their little sister, even from her own mistakes, even if it meant to sacrifice her own honor. Cat knew that, because in Family, Duty, Honor, Family came before Honor. So when Lysa didn't drink moon tea and her husband came home with a bastard himself, she claimed her sister's child as hers.
1. Chapter 1

It was all a mess. Cat would have never thought that Lysa would do something so stupid. Fear and helplessness gripped her heart. She held her sobbing sister close. A bastard!

"He wants to kill my child. He wanted to make me drink moon tea! I hate him! What can we do?" Her little sister pleaded desperately. They sat in the attic of one of the storehouses. A place they had always hid at, since they were little and wanted to share girl stories.

Her sister, the young girl, whose hand she had held since they had been little. Who had mimicked everything she had done and had ran to her with every little thing, so much that she had complained to their mother about it. But their mother had only laughed and pulled her on her lap. _"She loves you so much, that she wants to be like you."_

 _She had been seven back then and hadn't understood her. "She can't be me! I'm me, she has to be Lysa!"_

 _She could remember her mother's smile as she combed her red hair. "And she will be. But for now you are her hero. A bigger and better hero than all those knights in the stories and she will always come to you for help. Don't turn her away when she does. Heroes don't do that."_

Her sister had come to her again, asking for her help. She hadn't done this in years, but now she was here, begging her big sister for help. And Cat didn't know what to do. A Bastard! Her little sister was pregnant with a bastard. What a shame! But even a bastard would still be Lysa's baby and her nephew or niece, right? It was still family. _Family, Duty, Honor._ Family came before Honor.

"Don't worry. We will find a way." She kissed Lysa's red hair. "I promise."

Cat held Lysa until she fell asleep in her arms. She promised to protect Lysa's child, but she didn't know how. Lysa was so sure that their father would kill it. She can't belief it. He was their father and this was his grandchild. But maybe he thought that he would protect Lysa with it. Finally she laid her sister down on her bed and left her room to search for her father. She found him in his study. He was lost in thoughts. His hair was messy and his eyes sunken in. When she stepped in he looked up with a start only for his eyes to dull and his shoulder to sack when he recognized her. This had never happened before. Her father was always happy to see her.

"Cat my dear. What is it? I don't have much time, right now." He looked older and more worn than usual.

She straightened her back. "It is about Lysa. She-" But she couldn't finish her next sentence, because her father interrupted her. He stood up so fast that his chair fell over with a loud clatter.

"Have you found her? Where is she?" He grabbed her shoulders and pleaded fanatically. He loved Lysa and worried about her. He couldn't possible hurt her like this, could he? For a moment Cat wanted to tell him where she was, but she promised and kept quit.

"She is safe, don't worry." At least that she had to tell him. Some of the tension left his body and she could see relief on his face. "She said you want to kill her baby." The words blustered out of her, before she could stop them. She hoped he would deny it and all this was just a misunderstanding, but the way her father looked away and his jaw line tensed told her otherwise. "How could you?"

"Cat my dear. You have to understand."

"No, I don't! It is her child, your grandchild you want to kill!"

"It's a bastard!" She had never seen her father so angry.

"It's a baby. A Tully baby! Family, Duty, Honor! It's family. Lysa is family!" Tears stung in her eyes, but she stood her ground against her father, he looked taller and more threatening than ever before in her life. For Lysa. For her nephew or niece. For her family. For being a greater hero than the knights in all those stories for them.

Her father recoiled from her as if he was burned. He was starring at her with wide eyes, before stumbling back into an armchair. His head hung low and his shoulder started to shack. "I just want to protect her." He whispered. "She can't marry the father. She would only be unhappy with him. Even if she doesn't see it now. He will never love her for her. I want her to marry to a good man, who will honor her like she deserves."

Catelyn hadn't seen her father cry since her mother died. But now she saw tears leaking out of his eyes. He looked broken. Her father, the great Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun, looked broken and forlorn. She stepped next to him and petted his shoulder.

"We can find a way, father."

"How? They will shame her for the rest of her life. I want her to be happy and she will have babies. Beautiful trueborn babies."

Catelyn wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want Lysa to be unhappy, because she couldn't marry, but she would sure be unhappy if her baby dies. "And if we don't tell anyone?" She knew those were the desperate words of a child, who thinks that it doesn't count if nobody knows.

"How could they not know?"

"We… we…" She bit her lower lip trying to find an answer. "Lysa and I are going to visit some relative and we will hide away until the child is born. We not tell anyone that it's Lysa's."

"And then? So you want to give the child away after it is born?" Her father looked up. Doubt was still written all over his face.

" No. We will say that it is a bastard. A Tully bastard, from Uncle Brynden or something." Her eyes shone with hope. "Please father. Uncle Brynden wouldn't say no and he has no wife he could shame. We will say it is his bastard and no one will be wiser." She begged her father and finally he nodded.

"So be it. Go tell your sister and bring her back here. I will see where you can go." He waved her away with tied eyes. She stepped towards the door, when she heard her father talk again. "It will be a shame on the honor of our house."

"But nobody will know."

"Nobody, but us."

"But we are family and Family comes before Honor." She looked straight at her father, with all the confidence and regal aura she normally reserve for being the acting Lady of Riverrun and stepped out of his study.

X

Catelyn felt sick, but she gave the maester the hot cloths. There was so much blood and Lysa was screaming so loud. She hurried back to her side. As few people as possible should know about this and because of that Catelyn had to help the maester as a midwife.

"I'm here Lysa. Everything is fine." She held her sisters and kissed it softly. Sweat was running over Lysa's face and bucked up as another contraction shook to her small body.

"Cat, it hurts so much. Make it stop. Please make it stop." She cried and begged her. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused.

"Don't worry Lysa. You are doing great." She assured her. But fearful looked towards the maester. The birth was nearly three weeks to early of that Lysa had been sure. Would all their hiding and secret forging for nothing? _'Oh please dear mother, don't steal my sister away from me. Let her live and the baby as well. Even if she give the world another bastard it is not the child's fault. Protect them from the stranger.'_ She prayed in her thoughts.

Finally after what nearly a day the maester pulled the slippery and blood bundle from between her sister's legs. But it stayed quiet. Shouldn't a child come screaming into the world? Lysa didn't seem to noticed. She laid back and breathed heavily.

"Maester?" Cat's voice was quiet. She didn't want to alert Lysa if it wasn't necessary.

"Not stand there and look like a cow!" The maester barked at her. She stumbled a step back. "Fetch me some water and more cloths!"

She let go if Lysa's hand and hurried to get him what he wanted. When she turned around again he held the babe at the feet and slapped its butt hard, but it only whimpered pitifully. When she stood next to the maester he snatched the cloths from her hands and rubbed the baby. It wasn't a gentle touch. Meanwhile Lysa noticed that something was amiss.

"Cat! What is going on? What is with my baby? Cat!" Her voice was shrill and panic filled. Catelyn couldn't breathe.

"Please no please." She whispered quietly. Tears welled in her eyes, but just as she wanted to give up a scream filled the room. It wasn't a very strong scream, but a scream. Cat laughed in relief. It lived. She took a look at the little screaming child. It wasn't beautiful or sweet or cute. It actual looked quite ugly. The head didn't look right and the skin had a violet tone. At some places she could see some kind of green slim sticking to its head. It was the smallest babe she ever saw.

"It's a girl." The maester grumbled to her as he trusted the bundle into her arms, before turning around to wash his hands.

"Cat?" Lysa's voice was still fearful.

"It's a girl, Lysa. It's little girl." She stepped next to her sister and showed her, her daughter.

"She is beautiful." Lysa said in a dreamy voice as she watched her daughter, ugly as she was.

"Of course…" No good could come from being honest know.

Lysa placed the tiny babe at her breast where it started to suckle greedy. "What do we call her?"

"I don't know." Cats was surprised, but deeply touched, by this question.

"We could name her after mother. Minisa." Lysa whispered affectionately.

"You can't. It has to be a name that Uncle Brynden would choose and he wouldn't name his daughter after our mother."

Lysa avoided her eyes and looked sad. "Yes, of course. Uncle Brynden…" It hurt Catelyn to see her sister so beaten.

"But we could name her after Grandmother Merianne. What do you say?"

"That's a beautiful name. Merianne. My little Merianne." Lysa kissed her daughter's head lovingly. Right now they were happy. All three of them Lysa, Merianne and Catelyn. It didn't matter, that Barndon Stark, her fiancé, was held prisoner in King's Landing or then Lyanna Stark was stolen by the throne prince or than Richard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and her soon to be Goodfather was riding to the King to free his children. It didn't matter that all seven kingdoms were holding their breaths, because right here right now they were happy, for just this small moment.

X

She had married Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, for her father's swords and she had bore him a son. A perfect little Robb Stark. With red hair and blue eyes was he smiling for the whole world to see. He was playing with Merianne. She could already take her first steps and even said her first words. Five month after Merianne's birth did she and Lysa marry their husbands. After only one night she had fallen pregnant with Robb.

And then she had stood in front of her husband, who told her that he would bring his bastard son with him to the North. Not only the North but Winterfell. Into her new home. Where her trueborn children would live. Catelyn wasn't thinking clear. Red Rage had fogged her mind. She had wanted to hurt him, how he hurt her. She had stood in front of him and claimed Merianne as hers. Just do hurt him. To let him fell the shame she felt, but he had just starred at her in confusion and shock.

That had been this afternoon and now a few hours later she cried into her pillows. Had she really damned her only chance at a happy life for her pride and to deal a petty insult at her husband? An insult that hurt her so much more than him. She would be the whore who had a child before marriage. Her father came in and sat on the bed next to her.

"Oh my dear Cat." He gently rubbed her back. "My dear stupid child. What have you done?"

"I'm sorry father. But I was so angry and hurt and didn't think what I was doing." She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. "I want to undo it."

"If only we could." Hoster rocked her back and forth and smoothed her hair. "If only we could."

She couldn't say how long her held on to her father like a little, scared child. But for once she wasn't the responsible one, the proper one, but the naughty one of his children. The one in trouble, but he didn't shout at her, but held her close. She knew that he was as angry about Stark's bastard as she was.

It was then that they heard shouting from the nursery. The wetnurse was screaming and running to her room. She can in without knocking and breathless stuttered. "The babes. They are gone!"

"Robb?" Cat whispered fearful.

"What? Gone? What do you mean gone?" her father thundered.

"They're not in their beds, m'lord."

Both forgot their sorrow and hurried out to search for them until some guards came up to tell them that Lord Stark had taken them with him. He had left the castle with Robb and Merianne on his arm and with a wetnurse with his own bastard. They had went to the Godwood. Her father and Uncle Brynden cursed and hurried out. She after them. The old stories of her childhood septon came back to her, about the barbaric practice of the old religion, about blood sacrifices to their tree gods. Was that was her husband was doing? Killing Merianne at the trunk of a tree to wash the shame she pushed on him away. As they ran through the forest she prayed to the gods. _'Good Mother, please protect this child. Father be just, she never did anything wrong. Wise Crone I'm begging you. Punish me for my foolishness, not Merianne. Please, by the seven be alright.'_

They found them in front of the weirwood tree, with its ugly face and blood red eyes. The wetnurse stood a bit away and looked shocked when they came. Lord Stark kneed down, his giant sword next to him, with the three babes in front of him. He looked up when he heard them come.

"What do you think you are doing?" Her uncle growled at him. He grabbed her husband by the shoulder and his other hand balled to a fist. It was Merianne's happy cry at seeing everyone and her failed attempt to stand up that saved Ned from a punch in the face that evening.

Out of instinct did he reach forward to save her from falling over. "Carefully there little one." He smiled tenderly at Merianne and offered her his second hand to hold on to.

No, nobody who was so careful with a child could ever harm one. Of course she had heard how he had protested even against the death of the Targaryen children, but for a moment she had feared. But here he sat playing and pulling faces at the shame she as his wife threw at him. Then she saw something red at her forehead. Blood. But where did it come from. She hurried to his side and looked at all the children. All three had a red strip of blood on their head. Carefully she lifted Robb into her arms and touched his head and smeared it around a bit more.

"I presented him to the gods as my son and heir." Ned explained to her. She saw that Robb had a second line across his nose that the other two didn't have.

"What?" she whispered in disbelief. "Where does the blood come from?" She checked her son for any wound he could suffer, but her husband freed one of his hands from Merianne and showed it to her. It had a small wound that had stopped bleeding by now.

"It's a ritual to show once children to the gods and to claim them as kin before the gods." With those words he caressed Robb's cheek and smiled at him. A gesture that Robb returned happily with a toothless grin of his own. Her eyes fell on Merianne, who still held on to one of Ned's fingers to steady herself. She too had a red line of blood on her head.

"But why Merianne? She is not your daughter."

"No, but yours. And she is my son's sister. That makes her kin of my kin and blood of my blood." He playfully trapped her little fingers with his thumb. "It would be cruel to force her away from her mother and brothers. It is only right for you to take her with you and that makes her part of my household and my responsibility." He said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world that his wife could bring a bastard to his halls, because no shame could outweigh the cruelty to force a child from her mother. Never knowing that she would still grow up without her real mother. But for that moment she knew she could love him. Could love this gentle, sweet man, who couldn't blame a child for its parent's sins. Yes she could even forgive him his bastard and that he stood to it, when he stood as tall for Merianne.

* * *

A.N.

I got this idea from a story of my mother. How back in her days the parents took a child of a too young daughter under their name and bring it up as a sibling. I thought about what if Hoster Tully had done something similar inset of giving Lysa moon tea. And it gives me an interesting character to place into the Stark family. The bastard daughter of Petyr brought up by Ned. Tell me what you think about this idea.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time she saw Winterfell she felt relief. She expected to feel something else. Since the day she had been betrothed to Brandon she had imagined this moment. She thought she would be excited and happy to see her new home with her handsome husband. She even thought about being fearful and sad to leave her old home behind and being the new Lady of Winterfell, would she be able to fulfill all her new duties? Since the start of the war she had feared to never see this place or only in ruins. But for most of the journey she imagined to feel dread. To be the southern whore their Lord had to marry to win this war. To see all the northern folk judge her for Merianne. To a life of silent disapproval from everyone around her, from the banner men of her husband though their wives and daughters to the lowly kitchen maid. They all would judge her and find her lacking. But none of those feelings were there when she saw the grey towers and walls for the first time. She was only relieved. Traveling with three babes was tiring. The two wetnurses they had with them helped a lot, but it was rare that all children were quiet at the same time. The cold kept them awake and thick furs hindered their movements, which frustrated them even more.

Winterfell meant true beds and warm fires and being able to sleep for a whole night. The rest all had time for another day. There would be a small welcome dinner with Lord Stark's brother, the only one left of his siblings, the only of his family left. No that was not true. There were now Robb, Jon and Merianne and maybe, hopefully even her. Oh it was no wonder that Eddard so readily accept all of them in their family and heart. There were too few people left here that he loved and cared about. Oh and he had opened his heart to the children, even Merianne. On the way here he had even let the little girl ride with him from time to time and explained the things she saw to her. And each evening he looked after the boys, caring them around and played with them. And this warmth he showed the children made Catelyn so much more aware of how cold he treated her. He was never anything but polite, but he would never search any kind of touch from her, never came to her chamber in the night and never smiled as gentle at her as he smiled at the babes.

On the way to the gates, the people lined up to greet their Lord Stark. They cheered and children pushed forward to get a look at their good Lord, but it was much quieter than the return of her father to Riverrun. Here no one was throwing flowers in his path and waving colorful flags. The people bowed when he rode past them and even old men proudly wore the Stark colors with tears in their eyes and a smile in their lips. But it still seemed duller than Riverrun to her. As they rode through the gates Benjen Stark waited for them. He stood there in his grey fur cloak with his long Stark face that hadn't out grown childhood completely yet. This boy, and he as nothing more than a boy, kneed down as Eddard got of his horse.

"Winterfell is yours, Lord Stark." His voice was cracking and uneven.

"Thank you." There was something very stiff about the two brothers, as if they both weren't sure what they were doing here. It had something of a mummers act. Eddard lifted his brother back on his feet. He kept his hand on Benjen's shoulder as he introduced her and the children to his little brother. Benjen knitted his brows at the two bastards.

"Let's go in and settle down first." The brothers went first and Catelyn and the wetnurses followed with the babes. She held her head high as she walked past her new subjects. She was the new lady of this halls and what right did they have to hold something against her that her husband had forgive her for.

They first went to the nursery. An old woman, as Old Nan Eddard introduced her, showed her the room. Three cribs were already prepared and they were stuffed with thick wolf furs. The castle was warmer than she had thought. Her husband and goodbrother watched her and the nurses as they settled the babes down. A soft smile graced Eddard's face. Benjen pulled his brother out of the room, before they were finished. It didn't take long for the children to fall asleep. As she stepped towards the door she could hear them talk.

"Have you thought about what your banner men will say about her bastard?" The heard the cracking voice of the Stark boy. "They will think you are weak. They could even question Robb legitimacy. Are you sure he is your son?"

She felt the heat of anger on her face. How dare that boy to doubt her Robb's legitimacy? But the next emotion in her heart was fear. Binding fear. What if her husband, Eddard, thought the same? _No, no, no. Please no. Just Father, you know the truth. Don't let some lie steals his right away from him._

"He is my son. He has the Tully color, but I see the Stark feature on him. He has the same dimples you had as a baby and his nose is all Stark." Relief rushed through her when Eddard didn't hesitate for even a moment to defeat Robb and herself against her brother. "And her name is Merianne. She is my son's sister. She is blood of my blood. And Robb is your blood and that makes her blood of your blood as well. She is family."

"But the banner men-"

"They fought with me on dozens of battle fields. They trusted me with their lives, with the lives of their brothers and sons. They will trust me to recognize my own son. Do you trust me, Benjen?"

There was a moment silence, before his brothers answered. "Of course I trust you. But I fear that you trust to easily. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I will not. Lady Catelyn and I placed the same burden in front of each others. I have to be a good husband to her, so that she can be a good wife to me." She laid her hand against the door. Her lips trembled. The Seven had blessed her with a kind man and she was grateful for it. "Let us go down and bring the bones of father, Brandon and Lyanna to the crypt. They deserve their rest." She heard the sadness in his voice, but didn't dare to step out. What would he think about her ear dropping on his conservation? Two sets of steps leaded away from the door, down the corridor.

The other women stood behind her, but hadn't done a thing while she was listening. But the moment she stepped away from the door Old Nan hushed all of them out the door, to show the wetnurses their room next to the nursery and after that she led Catelyn down to the Lady cambers. They were warm and big. Her chests were already there and in the next room waited a tube with hot water for her.

"Thank you." She gracefully nodded to Old Nan and dismissed her. "I will now prepare for dinner."

"Of course m'lady." The old woman nodded back, but somehow Catelyn still felt like she was judged with those half-blind eyes. But she left and for the first time since the beginning of their journey north Catelyn was alone. The children and wetnurses had always been around until now. It was strange and fell do her knees. This was her life now. She didn't have a gallant knight by her side who adores her, but a kind father for her children. She should be thankful and happy. But she feared that their marriage would always be a polite understanding and never love. She will be nice and pretty Lady and he will be a good Lord and the only thing their share will be Robb. Robb with his two bastard siblings. One, a treacherous voice whispered in her head. Tell him, that Merianne is Lysa's child and you could be happier. But that would destroy Lysa's chance for happiness. She already had to marry a man old enough to be their grandfather.

She could live with a cold but polite husband that loved and respected his and her children. But he will bring other bastards here. But maybe she could convince him to let those stay by their mothers as well, like he let Merianne stay with her. She would have a life in which she had to prove herself each day anew, to all those people around her. But she was a daughter of Riverrun. And she will show them, that she deserved to be their Lady and she will be the best Lady they could wish for. Starting with being the most beautiful one they could imagine. With this thought she stood up and went to the tube. She scrubbed herself clean and untangled her hair. She put on one of her new warm dresses. It was lined with white fur and was made of grey wool. She pinned her hair up in an elegant bun and painted her face with soft colors. She stood in front of the looking glass. She held her head high and stood straight. Tonight they will see the Lady Stark of Winterfell and not the mother of a bastard. She will make them see, all of them.

The dinner was strange. Beside her husband and goodbrother, some of his banner men, the steward's family and for some reason the blacksmith and his wife sat on the table with them. She knew how to lead a dinner, but her attempts to converse with those around her were short lived and stiff. None of them knew what to say best. And Eddard had to talk with his banner men. At least she hoped that this was the reason why he didn't talk much with her that evening. She finally managed to start a conversation with the steward. She asked him about the day to day life in Winterfell, about the storages and the names of the most important suppliers. He wasn't overly friendly, but polite and he answered all her questions. He even seemed to respect her efforts to learn. But everybody seemed tied somehow. The banner men, who sat at their table, were wild, while they sang and drank, but it was obvious that they longed to be home themselves. They talked about their children how much they had probably grown and some even told some crud stories of what they would do when they are reunited with their wives. She wasn't the only to be embarrassed about those stories. Her husband's cheeks took on a slight blush and he looked down on his ale.

"Oh, not so shy, Ned. We all know you do it, too with your wife! With a beauty like her you probably cannot keep your hands to yourself!" The voice of Lord Umber boomed through the hall, as he patted Eddard's back hard enough that he nearly split his drink. He sent a small half-smile towards her, but stayed silence at his banner man's words.

A little bitter voice whispered in her head. _'Oh yes. We wouldn't want the lords and banner men to know that their paramount has no interest in his new wife. That the idea that another man had once touched her is to disgusting for him. Not that this would keep him from a whore's bed.'_ But she couldn't say this anymore than he could. So she played her role of a blushing wife and looked away as well.

Like this the evening went on. Everybody around her got more drunk with the hour, but she denied herself this same craving. She would not make a fool out of herself on her first night here. Not in front of people who already didn't thought her good enough for her husband. The same couldn't be said for the Stark brothers. Even if Eddard didn't seem very keen on drinking, but the large Umber next to him, refilled his jar at every chance. It was long past midnight and most guests had already retired, but a few were still around. She felt tried and would have loved to end this night, but she couldn't for now.

She saw one uncomfortable situation between her husband and his brother. The younger one was getting drunk and when Eddard wanted him to slow down, Benjen ignored his small hints and kept on drinking. Eddard seemed unsure how to handle his little brother. She wouldn't tolerate such a behavior from Edmund, she thought annoyed. Finally her husband took hold of Benjen's jar and stilled it before he could drink again.

"Ben, I think you have enough for tonight." Eddard's voice was quiet and soft, but certain. He looked his brother in the eyes and waved a servant with water over.

But Benjen wouldn't have any of that. His movements were sloppy as he stood up. "Don't you tell me what I do or not!" His words were slurred together. "Nobody had do tell me what to do for the last one and a half year! So don't you start now, Ned!"

For a moment it looked like her husband would give in, before he stood up himself. "That's enough Benjen!" It was the first time she heard him raise his voice. But the younger one didn't want to back down.

She feared that this would escalade any further, so she stood up herself and laid a hand on both their arms. "I think we all had enough for the night. It was a long day for all of us. It seemed best if we all retire now and to see each other again in the morning."

"I think your Lady Stark is right." It was the quiet voice of Lord Bolton that agreed with her. He had stayed silent through most of the meal and she had nearly forgotten that he was still here. Thankfully she smiled at him, even if the hairs in the back of her neck stood at from looking into his pale eyes. He nodded towards her and stood up. He seemed remarkable sober.

"Oh don't be a sissy Lord Leech! We still have ale!" The Umber laughed back. He was to drunken to really notice the fight between the brothers.

"That maybe, but I for one intent to ride home tomorrow and not fall of my horse like a drunken fool." Her breath stocked at Bolton's words. Umber rose his massive body up at those words ad for a moment she feared that the two Lords would start to fight and for a moment Umber looked stunt and angry before he started to laugh.

"Oh we will see about that in the morning. So let me say good night to all of you. And to Ned and his lovely wife and that they make some more little Starks tonight!" With this he emptied his mug He grabbed Lord Bolton's shoulder and pulled him with him. "Then let us find the way to our cambers, Leech."

The reminding guests chuckled at the condescending look on Bolton's face. But he allowed Umber to pull him along. "Good night, my Lords, my Lady."

This little show had dispel most of the tension and the last guests followed their example and left. She stayed behind with the two Stark brothers, who had both calmed down by then. All three left the hall together and they first stopped at Benjen's room. On the way there he had stumbled along leaning on his brother's shoulder. Eddard disappeared with him into the room. The door was at ajar and she heard Benjen slur. "Thank you for being alive, Ned. I thought I would see none of you ever again. You all went away one after another…" If he said anything more, she couldn't hear it.

Her husband stepped out of the room again and he seemed lost in thoughts. Silently they walked through the corridors towards her own room. One when they were there did he seem to wake up again.

"I want to thank you. You did wonderful tonight. I, thank you and good night, Lady Catelyn." Her heart warmed at his words. He had seen her effort and he even thanked her for doing her duty. He respected her. This was a good man. One with flaws, but good. She, they could maybe make this work. Maybe they would never fall in love, but they could be friends and that would be more than many could expect in a marriage.

"Cat." She rushed this name out, before she lost her bravery. "Please call me Cat. All of my family and friends do."

A small smile appeared on his face. "Cat." He tested her name. "Then please call me Ned."

"Ned."

His smile widened at hearing his name from her. He leaned slightly forward. Her eyes widened and she felt herself stiff. Was it the alcohol that made him unsteady or was he going to kiss her? But before he came any closer he stopped and looked at her. Then he bowed a little bit. "Good night, Cat"


	3. Chapter 3

After a couple of weeks things settled down and life got normal. Catelyn didn't lose her way around the castle anymore and she had got a hold on the household. She sat in her study together with a dressmaker to discuss some clothes for the babes. Merianne would need some shoes and she nearly had out grown all of her things. She picked some lovely colored wool for her dresses. The boys had grown a lot as well. She ordered some grey and white coats for Robb. Benjen's words from the first day here still scared her. She had to show the people that Robb was the heir of Winterfell. For Jon she ordered a new scarf. He was two month or so younger than Robb and smaller. So for now he was wearing the old clothes of Robb, when they got too small for him. It still felt strange to have this other boy in the nursery, but she tried her best to warm up to him. He was a baby and as cute as all babies, but at the same time he was a thread to Robb and all other children she was going to have. What if people really doubt Robb? Robb looked so much like her and so little like Ned. They would of course turn towards the bastard boy that looked so much like his father. What if he becomes greedy one day and try to steal Winterfell from Robb?

She hadn't talked with her husband about her fears yet. She didn't want him to think that there was something so worry about. She tried to get used to Jon. She had picked him up from time to time, but it never felt like holding Robb or Merianne. He was just some baby boy to her not her baby boy. But she tried for Ned and for Merianne. It felt like the way she treated Jon would reflect one how Merianne would be treated in return. She pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the man in front of her. He laid out some designs for dresses for her.

"My Lady, You would look lovely in those dresses. Here we have one in red and blue. Those are your house's colors right?" He showed her a drawing together with some cloth samples. They were lovely and she yearned for this piece of familiarity and home, but she couldn't allow her this right now. She had to show those people that she was now their Lady Stark and not a homesick girl from the south.

"They look wonderful, but I think a dress in Stark colors would be more fitting." She put the colorful southern styled designs away and looked at the more high-necked northern styles. She didn't really need a new dress, but it would be good to build good relationships with the merchants of the North.

"Of course, Lady Stark." He hurried to present those to her in detail. After some time they agreed on the price for everything. After he left her study, she sank into her seat. It was tiring to lead a new household and to take care of Robb, Merianne and to a degree Jon. Robb was starting to teethe and was crying a lot more in the last week, keeping up the other two all night. Because of that Robb was sleeping in her room for some time, because one wailing baby was a lot better than three. While she was dealing with the merchant the wetnurse looked after the babies.

She should feel guiltier than she did about not rushing back to them. Shouldn't a mother want to spend every moment of her day with her children? But she just wanted to close her eyes for a short moment. Just a few minutes for herself.

She woke with a start when somebody knocked on her door. She must have drift for a moment. After a short look in her hand mirror she was presentable and she called her guest in.

"Yes? Please come in." She couldn't let anyone see how embarrassed she was. The door opened and revealed Maester Luwin. The chain around his neck clinked as he stepped in.

"Lady Stark, a raven for you with the Arryn seal on it." He placed a letter in her desk. She saw the unbroken eagle seal on it. She recognized Lysa's hand writing below it.

"Thank you very much Maester Luwin." She picked it up and had to smile. She had written ' _for Lady Catelyn Tully Stark of Winterfell'_. And that in the ornate writing they had trained as children for the day that they would become Ladies of their own castles.

"Please tell me if you want to send an answer. " With those words he left her alone with the letter.

"Of course."

Impatient she ripped open the seal and read. The letter wasn't written in the ornate hand, but in her normal slightly hooked one.

 _Dear Cat_

 _We arrived yesterday in King' s Landing. The city is huge, but some parts don't look very good. It's really dirty here and it stinks. But the Red Keep is beautiful. I moved into the Tower of the Hand. My chambers are nice. But it is a bit hotter here than in Riverrun. Well with you it is probably colder, right? How is Winterfell?_

 _Next week I will have privet dinner with the Queen. She is always so pretty and she wears the most beautiful dresses and jewels. Do you think we will be friends? I mean we are the wives of the two most powerful men in the Kingdom. Maybe we can investigate the Red Keep together. I mean we are both quiet new here. I can remember that some queens took care of orphanages. We could do that together._

 _My husband treats me with respect and is with the King most of the time._

 _How are the children? Can Merianne walk now? What words can she say? Do Robb and her get along? I am sure she is really clever and learns fast. Does she still have her dark hair or did they turn redder? And does she still have her blue eyes? Someone once told me that eyes can still change color in the first year. How does your husband treat her? You wouldn't let him hurt her, right? If he tries to you can send her to uncle Brynden, he would take care of her. He and father are fighting again and I asked my husband if there could be a place in our household for him. Not even father could say a thing if uncle works for the hand of the king right?_

 _Please write back soon. I miss you sister and I love you._

 _And give all my love to the children!_

 _Your Lysa_

The words made her long for her sister and family. She wished she could explore her new environment with her sister, like they did as children when they visited some relatives. She could nearly see them giggling together when they found something new. But they weren't little children anymore. They both were grown women, mothers. No, she, they both had to stop thinking of Lysa as a mother yet. It could only hurt all of them if the truth comes out. It would hurt the house Tully, because they deluded two other Paramounts. It would be bad for Lysa who lives in King's Landing and who would be treated like a whore there. It would even hurt herself, because she lied to Ned as well and shamed him in front of his banner men for no good reason. And it would probably hurt Merianne. Ned was treating her good and even played with her the same way he played with Robb and Jon. She had see him sitting down with all three of them and explaining to her, that the two boys are her little brothers and what it meant to be a big sister. Oh and what a great big sister she is. Couldn't talk a whole sentence, but already bossing around the boys and order them the toys they had to play with. No, it won't be right to take that away again. But how should she tell Lysa this without risking that someone would read the letters? She would have to think about it before she could answer. She placed the letter away carefully and stepped out of her study.

Thw nursery wasn't far and she stepped in without knocking, but careful in case one of the children was crawling or walking around the room. She expected to see the wetnurse, but inset she saw her husband. He sat cross-legged together with the children on a white bear pelt. The bastard, no Jon, if she wants to bring peace into their home, she should try to think of him as Jon. Jon sat between his legs and leaned against Ned. Robb was sitting up on his own, only grabbing one tiny hand around one of his fingers, while the other hand held something up und shook it. It made a rattling sound that amused both him and his brother. Looking closer, she saw that it was the profile of a howling wolf out of leather. At some places it was wet, probably from Robb biting it, like he likes to bite everything at the moment. Next to Ned stood Merianne with a new cloth doll. None of them had noticed her yet. She asked him about the doll.

"What's her name?" She asked in her cute curious voice, but she couldn't pronounce the letter 'R' yet, it always sounded more like an 'L' whenever she said a word with it.

"Hmm, I don't know. What do you think is her name?" Ned played alone with her, appearing obvious interested in her answer.

"You bring her!" Merianne shouted out at this.

"Hmm, yes, but she only told me that she wants to be your friend. You have to tell me what's her name is." This seemed to make her think. She sat down looking at the doll for some time before answering.

"Lee. Her name is Lee." She told him in a serious voice as if she shared some deep secret with him. Ka that was the name Merianne had called Lysa back in Riverrun.

"That's a good name" Ned nodded at this. Robb made some happy noises as Ned playfully pulled at his new chewing toy.

"Want go out!" She demanded in the next moment.

"You want to go out? Why?" Ned tickled Jon with one hand as he asked her.

"Show Lee snow!" She shouted in excitement. Catelyn stayed in the door frame to watch them. Ned was a great father, without question.

"Hmm, ok. But first we have to get some warm clothes. What do we need before going out?" Once again she had to think hard.

"A coat!"

"Just one?"

"Two, you too."

"And Robb and Jon? How many do all of us need?"

She started to count. First pointing at her, than Ned and finally Robb and Jon. "One, two, three…" She pushed her tongue between her lips before continuing. "Four!"

"That's right. And what else do we need?" With this words he wiggled with his feet. Merianne saw this movement and answered immediately.

"Boots!"

"That's right. How many do we need of those?"

"One, two, three, four, hmm… six, seven, ten!" She nodded to finalize her answer. Cat had to suppress a giggle at this. Something Ned didn't need to. He laughed good natured.

"No. Try again." He said patiently. "Let's do it together."

And so their counted together from one to eight with Ned helping her out, when she didn't knew a number. Catelyn choose this moment to made her present known by stepping closer and continued with counting her feet as well.

"Mama!" Merianne ran over to her. It had taken some time before she started to call her this once they left Riverrun. Proudly she showed Cat her new doll. "This is Lee. She is from Papa." For a moment Catelyn's heart seemed to stop. She looked to her husband to see if he took it as an insult that her bastard (for all he knew) called him father, but he only smiled widely at them. He didn't even seem uncomfortable with it. Cat felt herself relax again.

"That's very nice of him. Did you say thank you?"

Later that evening, once the children were all in their beds, Cat wrote her sister back.

 _Dear Lysa_

 _Thank you for your letter. It's good to know that you arrived save in King's Landing. I hope the city is as exciting as she seem to think. The North is really cold, but Winterfell itself is surprisingly warm. I have the warmest chambers in the castle or so the steward told me._

 _I hope you will become good friends with the Queen. I mean why shouldn't you. You are around the same age and could talk about many things._

 _The children are all very well. Robb is teething and keeps us up at night. His bastard brother is much shyer than him and always tries to copy him. Meri is growing up fast. She orders the two boys around whenever she can. She loves playing in the snow. She still has her dark hair and Tully eyes. And don't worry about how she is treated by Ned. He treats her as if she is his own daughter. Today he bought her a new doll and taught her how to count. She is very clever and learns fast. She even called him Papa today and he had no problem with it. He is a very loving father._

 _I think uncle Bryden would enjoy some new challenges and he would be a great addition to your household._

 _Please write soon_

 _Your Cat_

 _P.S. I fell a bit homesick. Do you still remember your secret language?_

 _(If you want to ask after Merianne, please do it like this. It is too risky to ask so openly, what if someone steals our letters.)_

She sealed the letter and gave it to Maester Luwin, who promised her, that he would send a raven the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

The ship swayed through the sea. The weather was ruff, but not dangerous or at least that was what the captain told Lysa when she asked. She wasn't feeling very well, but she didn't have to empty her stomach again. She sat on her small bed for the journey. It hadn't been easy to convince Jon Arryn to let her go, but she begged and King Robert had put a word in for her. Oh, she knew why her husband didn't want her to leave King's Landing. It was for the same reason why he wouldn't let her go to the Vale. He first wanted them to have a heir before she could leave. She had begged Jon before to let her leave that terrible city and those terrible people. He had been kind, but certain that she had to stay until he had a strong heir to give the Vale to. And so she was stuck in King's Landing, together with the Queen and her terrible Lannister cousins. Whenever she could the Queen would mock Lysa in front of her adherents. Since she had her Joffrey she had always mock her with pity for not having children, treating her as if she was barren. How often did she wanted to shout at the arrogant woman that she was anything but barren, that she had a wonderful, clever and lovely daughter on her own, back up in the North, but of course she couldn't do that. She had lost a baby three months into the pregnancy last year and she was sure that this terrible creepy old man Grand Measter Pycelle had something to do with it. He was one of the Queen's creatures and if she said something like this he would clearly do it. King's Landing was filled with this terrible people.

But now she left, at least for a couple of month. She was on her way to the North, to visit and help Cat with her new baby. Little Sansa was born two month ago. Ten months after Lord Stark had gifted Cat with a sept in Winterfell. And she had begged and argued so that she could go there. Only because King Robert had taken her side was she allowed to go. She had some presents from him with her to give to his friend.

She was sure that it will be great in Winterfell. Cat had written her so much about Winterfell and its people. Each month they exchanged at least one letter with each other. Those letters were the only thing that kept her sane. She counted the days until she would have a new one from her sister. Nothing felt her days more with hope than the grey direwolf sigil. She got the small chest with all those letters out. They were her most precious procession. She opened one. It was the letter was one and a half year old, half a year after she first arrived in Winterfell. In it Cat told her about the fight Lord Stark had with his brother, because the young man wanted to leave for the Wall. She told her how conflicted she was about this.

 _Lysa, I'm not sure what to think about this. It shouldn't come as a surprise to you, that Benjen and I are not the best of friends._ _He fears that I could cuckold Ned in the future_ _. Ned had to call both of us to peace a couple of times. And while I don't think that I would miss the tension between us, I know that Ned would miss him dearly. Benjen is the last piece of his old family and to loss him so soon. Ned wants to protect his little brother, but I think that is one of the reasons why he wants to leave. He had to act as a Lord for over a year and now he should let his brother protect him like a child? But I think there is more. Ned offered him a keep on his own, but Benjen seemed possessed with the idea of the Wall. Talking about how it is a new beginning for a man. _

_I have to tell you, I think it could be good for Ned, if Benjen leaves. I know that he will suffer, when he loses his brother, but at least couldn't compare him so much with Benjen and notice even more that Ned didn't grow up in the North for most his life. But I talk so much about the politic here. Let me tell you about the children. Robb is starting to walk and Meri is a bit inpatient with him. She didn't seem to understand why he has so much trouble with it. It is really adorable. Jon now tries to talk as well. He and Robb always call her Meli. She adores Ned and tries to follow him and treated her dolls like he treats his lords and ladys._

 _Your Cat_

In other letters she talked about all those people in Winterfell, She was sure she knew more about the different Lords and people than even the once of the Vale. Soon her ship would arrive in White Harbor and then it would not be far to Winterfell, to see Cat again and Merianne. And once she was there she could tell Cat her secret. A wave pushed against the ship and the nausea she was fighting all the time returned.

The journey ended two day later. Her legs were still wobbly as she stepped of the ship and her chests were carried off it. The captain stepped up next to her.

"Here we are Lady Arryn. The Pearl of the North." His voice was ruff, but he had never been anything but friendly towards her. "Ah over there is our welcoming party."

And he was right. A huge man rode up to the harbor a coach behind him. He got of his horse with more elegance than you would expect from a man his side. He stopped in front of her and bowed to her.

"Lady Arryn, I am Ser Wendel Manderly. Please let me welcome you to White Harbor. I will escort you to my father." He opened the couch door for her.

"Thank you very much Ser Manderly." She curtsied to him and stepped in.

The Lord of White Harbor was a good natured man. Wyman Manderly's fat belly quivered when he laughed. He had prepared a huge feast for dinner. Different kinds of fish were served as well as crabs and other things you could get from the sea. At the beginning Lysa had been caution about the friendly demeanor of those around her after spending so much time in King's Landing, but the people here in the North were louder but nicer it seemed to her. They treated her with respect, not only because of her husband, but because she was the sister of their Lady Stark. They thought it great that she came to help her sister with the new baby. A bright smile bloomed on her face. This was how she imagined the North. The place where Merianne could grow up happily. She didn't stay long at the feast, because the journey had taken its toll on her, but sleep wasn't easy that night. Excitement filled her. The next day she was on her way to Winterfell.

After a couple of days she finally saw the grey walls of Winterfell. The coach rolled through the the gate and her sister waited with her family. She hold a bundle in her arms, most likely Sansa. Eddard Stark stood to her right and Robb on the other side. He was now nearly three years old and held Cats skirt in one hand. And there next to Robb stood she. Her Merianne. She had grown so much. She held the hand of another boy that looked a lot like Lord Stark. That must be Jon. She ordered him to stand still while she tried to look important. And nothing could be more important than her. She was taller than both boys next to her and her checks filled out a bit more too. Her dark hair was pulled back in simple braid. Lysa had to force her eyes away from the little girl as she stepped out of her coach.

Her goodbrother greeted her with all the formally her standing deserved, but kept it short to let Cat take over as soon as possible. Once this was done Lysa hurried over to Cat and hugged her as well as she could with her new born niece between them.

"Oh Cat I missed you so much" Tears stunk in her eyes at this words. It was good to see her big sister once again.

"I missed you too." Cat didn't look the same. She looked a bit more grown up and her hair was in a different kind of braid, but she still smelled the same. They hugged each other for a long moment before they let go again. Cat looked to the children. "Come here children and meet your Aunt Lysa."

Robb was the first to say hello, probably like he was taught as the heir of Winterfell. "Hello Aunt Lyha welcome to Wintafell. I'm Robb." He couldn't say her name completely right, but gave her an adorable bow.

"Hello Robb."

Next Merianne stepped forth and pulled Jon with her. The boy shyly hid behind her as she introduced both of them. "Hello Aunt Lysa. I'm Meri and this is Jon. Welcome to Winterfell." Jon only nodded along with her.

"Hello Merianne and Jon. Nice to meet all of you." She was sure her heart exploded with joy.

"How about we all get in and settle down." Cat shooed them all in.

"Of course." Lysa agreed because once the magical moment to see her daughter again was broken she felt the cold creep up on her.

She walked with the family in. They seem to know this routine. Eddard took the two boys y the hand and Cat was carrying Sansa on her arm, while Merianne didn't want to take her other hand, because she was 'already a big girl and don't need to hold hands'.

The dinner was a small affair. Sansa had been put to bed already and the boys sat in high chairs, while Merianne was allowed to sit on her own. Only the family, the steward's family and a couple of old commoners sat down at the table. Lysa was confused about the last once. They looked shy and flushed to be so close to their Lord, but they were clean and in their best clothes.

"Cat, who are those people? Why are they here?", Lysa whispered to her sister so that no one could hear them.

"They are the old miller couple in Wintertown. It took me some time to get used to it as well, but it is custom that some of the peasants din with at the table of the Lords. Ned told me, it is to make sure that a Lord doesn't forget about the people he swore to protect and he can hear about what is important in their lives and as thanks they are undoubted loyal." She explained in a quiet voice. Lysa saw pride in Cat's eyes as she explained this. She found a new home here in the cold North. Lysa felt envy bubble up in her. Why does Cat always have so much luck? She was always pretty and knew what to say, even as children. Everybody loved her. Why did she have to live in King's Landing with an old man as a husband and with people who made fun of her and Cat finds a new home with a kind husband and people who even forgive her to bring a bastard into their beloved Lord's halls?

But she was shook out of it by her goodbrother Eddard. "Lady Lysa, please tell me, how is everyone in King's Landing? I haven't seen Robert and Jon since the war. And while I write letters with them from time to time, it's not as often as I would like. With Jon being busy as Hand of the King and Robert is not one to write a lot." He was patient while the boys made a mess while eating.

"My Lord husband is well. As healthy as ever, but his duties keep him very busy." She tried not to be too personal about her husband. She probably knew him less than Lord Stark, who had been his ward for years. "King Robert is fine as well. He loves his feasts and tournaments. But I fear he and the Queen still disagree on some things." She didn't dare to say any more about the relationship between the King and Queen.

"Hmm, I hoped he would find more happiness with her." He gave a gentle smile to Cat, before he continued. "But I know that he can be quiet stubborn, when he wants to."

They talked a bit more about King's Landing, the King and her husband. Ned, he had offered her to call him that because they were family, was a nice company. Not so loud and honest, so very different from the people she was used to. He even told some stories from his youth in the Vale.

"And then Jon found us, as we tried to sneak back in. Our trousers were torn and your hands and knees bloody. I have never before and since then heard him shout so loud and angry. He rebuked us for half an hour, before sending us to clean up and go to bed. For a month we weren't allow going out of our own and had to do clean all the knights' armors and weapons. Oh did Robert and I swear and curse in that month." Everybody joined in laughter as Ned finished his story, before he became solemn again. "Back then I thought him unusually harsh, but now with children of my own, I realize that he was just scared we could have serious hurt ourselves in your recklessness."

One of the peasants took up the word. "Fatherhood really suits you, my Lord. I can remember when we had our children small and we only had two in the time you had four." Lysa thought, that those were stupid words. Why did that man thought Lord Stark would care about what he said?

But her goodbrother surprised her by genially thanking the man and asking him some more about parenting. "Thank you very much good man. But I have to ask you, as someone whose children are already grown. Does the fear that you could do something wrong fate away?"

"With time you will see them grow up into persons you are proud of and the fear will lesser."

"We are already proud of you." Ned answered with a big smile towards the children. "Let me show you how clever Merianne here is. Meri, what are seven times eight?"

It didn't take her more than a second to answer. "Fifty-six."

"Very good. And what are one hundred-sixty-six minus fourty-nine?"

"One-hundred-seventeen."

"Right and eighteen times twenty-four plus thirty-two minus eighty-eight?"

She pushed her lower lip out in concentration. "Three-hundred-seventy-six."

"Is that right?", the steward's wife asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm still doing the numbers." The honest answer made everyone laugh and praise the little girl, who blushed with pride.

Robb demanded the attention of everybody when he shouted: "Me too, me too!" He clapped with his little toddler hands.

"Ok, ok. Hmm, let me think. What is two plus two?" When Lysa had first met Eddard Stark she had thought him a hard and cold man, but now she saw a warm and loving man with the children. Merianne seemed annoyed by the easy question, but kept her silence when Stark winked at her.

in the meantime was thinking hard, before holding up four fingers. "Four!"

"Yes! And two more?"

"Hmm…" The boy had to put his other hand to use at well. "Six!"

Stark nodded and asked again. "And two more again?"

"Eight."

"Very good. Now a bit more difficult, three more to that is?"

Now the little boy got confused when he reached the end of his fingers and still had one more to count. A bit helpless he looked around until his eyes fell on his bastard brother. Confidently be pulled one of his hands over to him and made him stick out one finger. Then he counted. "One and ten." The adults at the table laughed once more at his antic.

"Now when you are both counting, Jon what is that minus two?"

The bastard boy, Jon he had the same name as her husband, looked at the fingers between him and his brother and thought for a moment before answering. "Nine?" He sounded less confident than Robb.

"Very good, Jon. Oh how much the gods blessed me with so many clever children." He ruffled all of their heads and while Merianne battled his hand away she beamed with pride and excitement about his attention.

It wasn't long after this that the children started to yawn and their eyes became heavy. Ned scoped the three children up and excused himself for a moment to put them to bed. Cat offered to help him, but he declined. "It is the first evening that you could see your sister again after years. I will manage to get them to sleep on my own. Say good bye to our guests."

The children weren't happy, but did as he said. The all bowed slightly and Robb addressed them all one last time. "Good night mama. Good night miller man and woman. Good night Vayo, Good night Aunt Lyha." He waved them good bye like the little lord he should become.

* * *

A.N.

Thank you all for the reviews and interst in my story. It keeps my motivated.

It is really hard to write children. I hope they come of naturally.

Ages:

Merianne Rivers(5)

Robb Stark and Jon Snow (3) (there is a bit less than one and a half year between Merianne and the boys)

Sansa Stark (2 months)


	5. Chapter 5

It was strange. Cat was happy to see her sister again. The letter they had written each other wasn't the same thing as seeing each other and really talking to each other. She really was happy to have her here, but it was strange and nerve-racking at the same time. Lysa searched Merianne out as often as she could. It was not that Catelyn blamed her for it. The idea to be separated from her children was unimaginable for her. That Lysa now wanted to know the little girl her baby grew up to was only natural. But it was risky. What if the people in the castle started to talk? It could ruin her new and better relationship with Ned. They started to care about each other and were friends. It had taken nearly one and half year to realize that Ned wouldn't demand his right as a husband and that she had to give him permission to come to her chambers. That wasn't how she was taught about this kind of things as a young girl and she doubt that Brandon would have acted in this way, but it was sweet in its own way. For him to recognize her lie wouldn't be good. But it was uncomfortable as well. Meri was her daughter now. She had been for the last three and a half years. She had taught her how to dress herself and had washed her. She had reproached her when she hadn't listen and kissed it better when she fell down. She had sung her songs to fall asleep and let her crawl into her bed when she had a nightmare. And now Lysa wanted to be back in her life. When Lysa was out with Meri and the boys and played in the snow with them, it stunk. Cat caught herself how she wanted to shout had her little sister, that she was now Meri's mother and that she couldn't have her back. It wasn't right or fair, but the jealous was there nevertheless.

Cat felt even worst about it when she saw how sad Lysa sometimes was. She wasn't the happy and shy girl from Riverrun that Cat remembered. She was guarded in a way Cat couldn't understand. Always looking where the catch was when dealing with people. King's Landing had done something with her and Cat didn't know what. Ned always talked so positive about Jon Arryn, but if he let his wife, her little sister, be so unhappy, that couldn't be true. She was only really happy and carefree when she was with the children or alone with her. Catelyn decided that she would have to talk with Lysa later to find out what was going on.

But right now she had to see her husband. With Sansa on her arm she went to his study. Immediately after she knocked he invited her in. Vayon Poole, their steward was there with Ned.

"Cat, we were talking about a feast to celebrate Sansa's birth. Please join us." Ned stood up and pulled out a chair for her. When she sat down Ned stayed next to her for a moment longer and caressed Sansa's red looks. "Hey, how is my little beautiful girl?", he cooed at their daughter. Sansa grabbed his finger and pulled it to her mouth. The smile on his face made him look younger; it was filled with the awe of youth.

"That would be nice. Who do you want to invite?"

"Actual all banner men that want to come. I know that sounds very big and is going to be a lot of work, but I have been Lord of Winterfell for three years now and a lot of that time I had to learn how to. My banner men had all been very patient with me and I think it is time to thank them and invite them." Ned explained everything to her, but he seemed afraid that she wouldn't agree with him. Part of her thought that her worried too much. He had been a great and fair lord to both the small folk and the lords, but she could understand him. It was good to keep your banner men close.

"That is a lot of people. We will need to stock up first." There was no reason to argue against this idea, but it would take a lot of work.

"I know and I'm sorry to put so much work on you, but I think this is the most fitting occasion to invite them here." Ned looked nearly nervous. As if he expected her to reject this idea.

"That's true. When do you want the feast to be hold?"

"That's what we wanted to talk with you about? How much time do you need for the preparations?" Ned asked her back.

"If we send out the invitations soon and asked for a swift answer, we could know in around two weeks who and who many are coming. A letter to White Harbor takes two days, ordering the necessary things and bringing them back with a ship takes around a month or two, one more week for the order from White Harbor to Winterfell." She mumbled the numbers in a low voice. Before she raised her voice again to inform Ned and Vayon Poole, who scribed down all they say. "We could invite them in three month."

"That sounds great. Vayon please assist my wife in this, as much as you can." Ned smiled at his steward and friend, who nodded in agreement. "How is your wife by the way? She should have her child soon right?"

"Yes, Maester Luwin said probably in the next two weeks. We haven't really thought we would have another one. Our youngest son is one-and-ten already." He seemed a bit embarrassed but happy to talk about his family.

It was in the evening, after they finally managed to put all four children to sleep that Cat had the chance to talk to Lysa. They were alone in Catelyn's chambers. They sat on her bed and had a lemon cake between them. They gossiped and giggled together. She had asked Lysa to help her with the feast, who had happily agreed. It was like when they were children back in Riverrun. But she knew she had to talk about more serious things with her sister.

"Lysa, I know that you want to spend time with Meri, but we have to watch out. I know it is terrible not to-" Here she stopped herself for a moment before continuing in a quieter voice, whispering to Lysa. "-claim your daughter, but we have to be careful." The hurt look on her sister's face made Cat feel terrible. "You will have children, more children."

She feared the worst, but surprisingly Lysa's face light up. "I have to tell you something." She smiled in an excited way. "I'm with a child."

Cold filled her and the first question in her mind was; from who, but she stilled her tongue. "Ah." She swallowed. "Wh- I mean since when?"

"I missed my moon blood for four month now." She grabbed Cat's hands and held them with a happy glow.

"You knew before you came here?" Cat was actual shocked. "Lord Arryn let you come here while you are pregnant? What if something happened to the child on the way here?"

"He doesn't know." Lysa mumbled, letting go of her hand. "He wouldn't let me come, if he knew." But then some fight returned to her eyes. "But I had to come. I lost my last child there and the Grand Maester can't be trusted with it. I would have sure lost this again." She placed a protective hand over her belly. "I had to come to you. I need you with me. Please" Her eyes shone with hope and desperation.

"So you haven't been to a maester yet?" Cat's mind was running. "You have to go to Maester Luwin first thing tomorrow. Tell him, that you have irregular moon bloods and because of that hasn't really paid attention to it." She licked her lips. "Then you have to send your husband a raven."

"But he will order me back!" Lysa interrupted her, but Cat brushed her off.

"No, you will explain to him, that because of your last miscarriage you are afraid to travel. I will talk with Ned and explain it to him and he will write a letter to Lord Arryn and assure him that he will take care of you and that he would be honored to have Lord Arryn's heir be born here."

Lysa's face broke into a huge grin and she hugged Cat tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"We will have to invite him to Sansa's feast." Cat added. She could feel that Lysa wasn't excited, but didn't protest.

"Whatever you say Cat."

"Oh Lysa." Cat gave in and hugged her little sister back.

The next day wasn't nice. She paced in front of Maester Luwin study while Lysa was in. Meri sat next to the door. It was time for her lessons. She started learning to write two month ago. From what she said, she can now identify eight letters and read the first words. She was not very happy that she had to wait today.

"Mama, I'm bored!" She crossed her arms in defiance and pushed her lower lip froth to pout.

"I know dear, please wait some more time. Aunt Lysa will be out in a moment. Then Maester Luwin has time for you." She answered Merianne a bit absentminded. The little girl didn't seem very happy and let her head fall against the wall and moaned about how unfair it all was.

Part of Cat couldn't help but agree. It was unfair that Lysa always put her problems on her. First Merianne and now her irrational fear from the Grand Maester and forced her to lie to Ned again. She stopped her thought and felt shame for them. That wasn't fair towards Lysa and Merianne. Meri wasn't a problem. She was her daughter in all but blood.

Finally the doors opened and Lysa hugged her with a wide grin on her face. "I'm going to have a baby! Your maester said so!"

Cat instinctly hugged her back. "That's great." She rubbed Lysa's back a little, when she heard Maester Luwin cleared his throat. She looked at him over Lysa's shoulder.

"Lady Arrny is indeed with a child. It seemed she hadn't notice while she was still in King's Landing." He didn't seem convinced, but wouldn't dare to accuse the wife of Lord Arryn of lying. "It would not be advisable for her to travel far in her condition. We will have to ask Lord Stark, if he could extant his hospitality the Lady Arryn until the child is born and strong enough to travel."

Cat nodded. "I will talk to my husband about this, but it would be fitting if you write a short note for Lord Arryn to inform him about your findings. We could send is with the same letter that my sister sends her letter to her husband."

"Yes please." Lysa agreed, letting go of the hug.

"Very well. I will have the letter ready at noon." He nodded and then looked to Meri, who had stood up and impatient trapped her foot and pulled on his robe.

"Do you now have time for me?"

"Yes, of course. Please forgive me for keeping you waiting." He then took Merianne's hand and when inside with her.

Cat was alone with Lysa and took a deep breath. "Ok, that went well. Now you have to write your letter and I will talk to Ned."

Lysa nodded and they went their separate ways. Cat first went to the nursery. The boys were playing with some toys Ned had got for him. They were pillows shaped like tiny swords. They were trying to hit each other with it while Old Nan and one younger woman sat in a corner and watched them. The young woman noticed her as she stepped in and curtsied to her.

"Lady Stark, how can we help you?" As she said this the boys turned around and stopped their play.

"Mama!" Robb ran up to her and hugged her legs.

"Aunt Cat." Jon was more shy and reserved, stopping a few feet behind Robb. It was maybe her greatest fail as a wife that she couldn't see Jon as much as her son as Ned could see Meri as his daughter. Cat just couldn't feel for him the same she felt for Robb, Sansa and even Merianne. Ned had smiled sadly at her when she told him and told her that; no one can change what is in their hearts. But he expected her to treat Jon right and fair.

Catelyn nodded to the maid and crouched down to ruffle Robb's hair and reached a hand out to Jon. The little boy happily ran over, but it was Robb that immediately told her how they played knights and war.

"That's lovely, dear. What do you boys think about visiting your father?" The boys faces' light up even more. Jon clapped his hands and Robb shouted in excitement. "Then let us get Sansa and you two put on your shoes."

The boys nodded and ran to the nannies to get their shoes. They tried for some time to put them on and helped each other with it. Apparently it was a lot easier to put on shoes with four hands instead of two. Cat had to smile. Even if she knew that a bastard boy could be a threat to her children, but the idea that Jon, who at the moment helped Robb into his left shoe, could ever raise against his brother seemed ridiculous. They apparently took of the shoe again, because it was the wrong one.

Sansa was resting in her crib, but awake. She didn't cry but happily reached out to a mobile that hung over her head. Different animals swirled around each other. As Cat stepped up to her, Sansa smiled a toothless grin at her. She didn't fuzz when she was lifted into the air. "Come here sweetling. We are seeing your father." The little girl tried to grab a lose strand of her hair. She looked over to the boys. They now put the second shoe on Jon and proudly stood up. They ran to her side and were bouncing on their feet.

"Can we go to papa now?" Jon asked for once. Most the time he was rather shy around her. He was more talkative around Ned and his siblings, but most the time he let Robb take the lead.

"Yes, let's go." As soon as she said it, the boys ran to the door, reaching up trying to open it. They could only touch the handle with the tip of their fingers, but couldn't pull it yet. Cat smiled and walked over with Sansa to open the door. The boys toddled in front of her.

Maybe it was coward to take the children with her to hide behind them, when she wasn't comfortable with the conversation. But if there was one thing she learned from her septa it was that a woman's best weapons to deal with her husband are their children.

She followed the boys, who already arrived at Ned's door. They knocked as hard as they could, slamming their tiny fists into the wood. By the time Cat stepped next to them the door opened. Ned looked down at his sons and crouched down.

"Hello Robb and Jon. What can I do for you?" He lifted both of them up.

They hugged him around the neck and squeezed. "Papa!" While Ned stood up with them, he saw her and Sansa as well. "Mama said we could all visit you!" Robb told him, while Jon nuzzled against Ned neck.

"That is very nice." Ned smiled first at the boys and then at her. "How can I help you, Cat?"

"I wanted to take them to the glass gardens and the boys always want to spend time with you, so I wanted to invite you to come with us, if you can spare the time."

"Of course, I love to come along." He stepped out with the boys on his arms and looked a bit troubled at the door, when Cat closed it for him. He smiled at her in gratitude. The children chattered at him with big gestures that Catelyn sometimes worried that they could fall down, but Ned kept the save all the time. They were half way to the glass gardens when Robb decided that he wanted to walk on his own, because he was no baby like Sansa! Jon was conflicted about this. On one hand he clearly wanted to stay in Ned's arms on the other hand he didn't want to be a baby either.

"It's fine Jon." She heard Ned whisper to him, before he kissed his head and set him down, while holding his hand. Robb ran a meter or two before them. Did he learn to be that kind of father from Lord Arryn? Cat knew that Lysa didn't love her husband and that she wasn't happy with him, but maybe she would care for him the same way that she cared for Ned, if Lord Arryn was such a kind father as well. Maybe this would let her sister find happiness in her new home.

When they finally arrived at in the gardens the boys ran around and played with themselves, only coming back from time to time to show them something they found. As she placed Sansa in Ned's arms, Cat knew she could avoid the conversation she needed to have with him.

She had no idea how to start this, so she just said it, without any introduction. "Lysa is pregnant."

Ned looked up from Sansa with bewilder eyes. "What?"

"Lysa is pregnant with Lord Arryn's child. She only went to Maester Luwin today and he confirmed that she is four moths along." She took a deep breath, she didn't want to lie to her husband, but she didn't want to share Lysa's reckless reasons for coming here in her condition. "She was always a bit irregular with her moon bloods and probably didn't think about it, before she was on her way."

"Oh." It was clear that Ned wasn't sure how to react to this and a bit embarrassed to talk about Lysa's moon bloods. "That's nice for them. I'm sure Jon will be very happy."

"Yes, it great, but the maester advised that she shouldn't travel until the baby is born, after she already suffered one mischarge. I know six or seven months until the babe is strong enough to travel is a long time to offer hospitality-", Cat wasn't really sure how she wanted to end the sentence and was relieved when Ned interrupted.

"Your sister can stay as long as needed, please don't worry about this. I will write Jon and I'm sure he will agree as well to let her stay and be it only to keep the child as save as possible."

She had since the first moment Lysa told her about it been sure that Ned would agree and help, but she still felt her heart become light at his words.

"Thank you, Ned." She leant forward and placed a small kiss on the side of his lips. This kind of contact was still rare between them outside of their bedchamber and Ned's eyes flattered shut for a moment. They both cared deeply for each other and the children, but it wasn't really love. Not the love the bards sang about. It wasn't this all consuming fire that made each second they were separated unbearable. What they had was friendship and trust that was hard earned and fought for from both of them, but not the love that made them forget and forgo all reason.

* * *

A.N.

I know that my story probably felt slow and that's true. I want to explore the new family dynamic before I introduce you to the more older cast, both with the children and the gown ups. Merianne changed a bit between Ned and Cat and a lot between Cat and Jon. She can't pretend to be his mother, but I'm not sure if that would be best, but she sees him as part of their family and she is ready to give him a chance.

Lysa is not happy in King's Landing but she is not as traumatized. She as a good and strong bond with her family still. She has a fragil mental health, but she has better chances to stay on the more sane side.

I want to say thank you to all reviewers. Your kind words are a great motivation.


	6. Chapter 6

Cat and her husband stood in their court yard and greeted a large party of Lords. In the last couple of days nearly twenty northern families had arrived. All of Winterfell was in chaos. All guest rooms where prepared and Cat and the Steward Poole had to figure out where to place who. Some of the Lords should stay to close to each other and who could they place in the smaller guest rooms and who needed to have a bigger one. Lysa helped as much as she could, but to be honest it was new to her, she didn't have to do much of this in King's Landing. Even the greeting of guest wasn't really her responsibility, but the Queen's. The Queen didn't tolerate another woman even close to her in this kind of ceremonies. Those were only about her. Here Lysa stood on Lord Stark's other side. He first introduced Cat with Robb and Sansa and then her, as his goodsister and wife of the hand of the king. The visiting lords bowed to her and greeted her with much respect. They congratulated her on her pregnancy and gave their best wishes to her. Oh how much more respect would she get once she was in the Vale with her child? Lysa placed a hand on her bulge. She was seven moons along and she could feel the baby kick and stretch in her belly. She couldn't wait to hold her own child in her arms, one that she could finally keep. Her eyes flickered to Merianne. She stood together with Jon a bit back, behind Cat and Eddard.

Her little toddler eyebrows were pulled together in concentration. She watched the Stark family while ordering Jon to stand still. But before Lysa could spend any more attention on her, another Lord stepped forth. He was a big man, with a curly beard. He was at least a head taller than her goodbrother and at least ten years older. Ned seemed awful young next to him. Ned introduced him as Jon Umber, heir of Last Heart. Apparently his father was not felling well and journey was too long in his age.

"A nasty cold, but nothing to worry about!" He assured Ned and Cat, before he introduced his son and daughter. His son, is name was Jon as well, was a year older than Merianne, but at least two hand taller than her. The girl was a couple of years older, Lysa couldn't say how old, because she was quite tall as well, with every other family she would have gusted her to be ten years old, but everybody in this family was taller than they should be."I didn't bring the other girls. My wife said they are too young with three years. Rubbish if you ask me, but you know how woman can be when they are with a child. For now I let her do as she pleases. So she stayed home with the little once. But I brought your brother with me." He pulled Benjen Stark next to him. Lysa remembered Cat once wrote that the younger Stark brother stayed with the Umbers close to the wall, because Ned could convince him not to take the black a year ago. There he would work with the Umbers and the Watch to catch any wildling that got passed the wall. The two brothers smiled at each other, before going into a tight hug.

"It is good to see you again, Ben." She could hear Ned mutter.

"I missed you, too."

"Let me introduce you to my little daughter." Ned sounded excited like she never heard him before as he waved Cat over and carefully lifted Sansa from her arms and placed her in Benjen's arms. "Benjen please meet you niece Sansa."

The other Stark looked down at the tiny baby in his arms, before answering. "She has her mother's look." Lysa noticed how Cat stiffed next to him and remembered that he had once accused her of cuckold Ned. But apparently he wasn't pressing this idea while some of the Lords stood next to them. "And this probably for the best. It would be cruel to curse a girl with your face." Lysa felt the tension leave her body when Lord Umber's booming laughter echoed through the court.

"Oh that's why even the highest Lords need little brothers, so that there is at least one person to tell them that they're an ugly mug." He laughed loud and slapped Ned's shoulder so hart that he nearly stumbled. "And now I'm going in. This is the first feast in ages without my lovely Lady wife breathing down my neck."

There were so many Lords and Ladies that arrived in those days that Lysa lost count of them and she couldn't remember all of their names anymore. There were only a few who stood out so much, that you couldn't possible forgetting them. Lord Manderly, who was one of the few that follow the Seven here in the North, had visit the new Sept here in Winterfell with them. It had been nice to see the friendly man again. Even some of the mountain clans came to Winterfell. Apparently one of Ned's grandmothers was from there and some cosine from that side wanted to congratulate Ned himself. And of course Lord Bolton, who could ever forget him? His pale, cold eyes had hunted Lysa even at night. When she first saw him, the hair in the back of her neck had stood up and she couldn't suppress a shudder that ran through her. He was very soft spoken, but that made him even scarier. Lysa had once seen a wild bear in a cage; it had lashed out and roared when anyone got close. Whenever she saw this man, she felt the same kind of fear, but somehow worst, because there was nothing to see on him that would explain this fear.

There were only a few days left, before the feast and her husband, Lord Arryn, hadn't arrived yet, even when two days ago a raven arrived that he was in White Harbor and on his way here. Not that she was too eager to see him, but Cat told her, how Ned had treated her extra special while she was pregnant with Sansa. She described it as 'nearly cute how worried he was for her'. If her husband would be the same? Not that Ned wasn't treating her with great respect and care, but he wasn't the man whose child she carried. She could feel the child soft movements inside her. No one else could feel them yet, but she could. It even felt different from Merianne's movements. She had always kicked her in the rips, but this babe was softer, it felt more like tickling than kicks. But she could only quietly whisper with Cat about this. But right now the child was restless and wouldn't let her sit. She wandered the halls while Cat took care of some Lord or another. Her feet carried her towards the nursery all on their own. The door was open, but when she wanted to step through she saw that the way was blocked by Benjen Stark. He stood in the door and watched the children play.

Lysa hemmed to get his attention. "Hello Lord Benjen. I see you want to look after own nieces and nephews as well."

He didn't reacted as friendly as she hoped, he only snorted at her words. "My nephews and my one niece." Before he mumbled one more word "Hopefully."

"Excuse me!" Anger made her cheeks flush deep red. "What exactly did you accuse my sister off?" Lysa balled her hands into fists.

The man, no boy he was only on the brink of manhood, this boy now turned around to face her. He was younger than her, but older than Edmund. "I would accuse the Lady of Winterfell of nothing without proof."

"She is kind and honest. She would never dishonor herself or her husband." How dare that boy to doubt Catelyn. Her sister, the one she could never live up to, but the one that would always help her no matter what.

"Oh, I'm sure and her bastard daughter she had when she was still engaged with Brandon is the living proof for that, right?" His voice and face mocked her and Lysa felt her face turn white. Was that what people said to Cat all the time? Was that the price her sister paid to protect her?

"His bastard is no different than Merianne. If she is honorless because of Merianne, than your brother is as honorless because of Jon." It was difficult not to shout those words out loud, but she could risk people hearing them. "What do you even know about family and honor? Did you not once declared to join the Night Watch only to back out? What are you even doing here? Why aren't you freezing yourself to death at the end of the world already?" Her voice got shriller with each question.

"I didn't take the oath to not leave Ned alone should he need the help of another Stark, with how few are left of us." Lysa wanted to ask, who he thought Eddard needed help against, but he didn't give her the chance, when he excused himself. "Now, if you excuse me Lady Arryn, my brother wanted to see me, before dinner." His bow was short and he didn't wait for her answer before leaving.

The anger was still burning in her as she watched him walk down the hall. Cat had been far too kind in her letters when she talked about her goodbrother. But Lysa couldn't do anything about it now and causing a scene with so many northern lords in Winterfell wouldn't help Cat at all. It would be best for now to act as if this conversation never happened. Her resolution was shaken the moment she turned around towards the door again. Through the partly open door Merianne watched her. Her big blue eyes stared up to her. Her little eyebrows knitted together as she opened her mouth.

"What did you and Uncle Benji fight about? What is a bastard and why is it bad?" She sounded confused, but demanding nevertheless.

Lysa felt cornered at her innocent questions. Her eyes shot up behind the little girl. Robb and Jon were fighting with two the children one of the lords brought with them. The nannies were trying to sort this out; none of them seemed to notice her or this conversation. Lysa tried to crouch down, but her belly prevented this pretty fast, so she only leaned down to answer her daughter.

"I can't tell you right here. The boys are too young for this. Only you are old enough to understand." She offered one of her hands to Merianne. The little girl shot a quick look over her shoulder, before grapping two of Lysa's fingers. She followed Lysa out of the room and to an empty sewing chamber.

This was what a mother was supposed to do; explaining complicated things to their children and to teach them some important lessons, right? Yes. She would now do her motherly duties for her daughter. Cat had already done so much of it. She lifted Merianne into one of the comfortable armchairs and sat down across from her.

"Merianne, dear. What Lord Benjen said, that word, _bastard_." It was strange to actual say it to her daughter. It left a sour taste in her mouth. "That is not a very nice thing to say."

"Uncle Benji was mean?" She wrinkled up her tiny nose and Lysa had to smile at this, but her smile faded fast when she had to continue.

"Yes he was. The word he used, means… it describes somebody who's parents aren't married to each other." This was more difficult to explain this than she ever thought. Lysa's nervously wiggled with the clothes of her dress.

"Hmm." Merianne seemed to think long and deep about her words. "Jon is calling mama aunty. Does that mean he has another mama?"

"Yes. Yes it does." How clever her little girl was.

"Where is she? Why isn't she here?" That was a good question and Lysa had to think back to what Cat told her about the bastard's mother. She didn't know who she was, but apparently she was dead.

"She died when Jon was very small, even smaller than Sansa is now. That is why she can't be with Jon."

"Ah… but you talked about me, too. Mama and papa are married. How can I be a bassad?" Merianne crossed her arms in front of her.

"Well, you see, Lord Stark, Ned, he is not your father." Her eyes widened and the little girl stared at her. Her lips started to temple and Lysa brushed some hair out of her face. How soft her skin was.

"But, but, but he is everybody's papa! Robb's and Jon's and Sansa's! Why isn't he mine? I want a papa too!"

"And you have one. One only for you. You don't have to share him with anyone." Lysa lifted Merianne's chin up and smiled kindly at her. There was so much of Petyr in her, from her hair to her ears, to her mind.

"Why isn't he here then?" The little girl pulled away from her and pushed herself further into the armchair.

"He can't, but he loves you very much, more than Lord Stark could ever love you, trust me."

"Oh." She looked down and bit her lip before continuing. "Thank you for telling me this, Aunt Lysa." She got out of her seat and bowed to her. "Can I now go back to play?"

"Remember, don't tell the boys. They are not old enough to understand it." Lysa nodded to her as her daughter went out the door and ran back to the playroom. Warmth spread through her. She had been a mother for Merianne, even if she couldn't say it out loud. It felt good.

Once back in her room she couldn't have closed her eyes for more than a few minutes when somebody knocked on her door and hectic noise came from the hall. It couldn't be time for dinner already, why did they disturb her? The last one or two weeks she had always been very tied in the afternoon. The master said it was probably because of the baby and normally the people in the castle knew about this. She was annoyed when she opened the door and a servant maid stood in front of her. The girl looked young and nervous and curtsied when she saw her.

"Please excuse me, Lady Arryn. I won't disturb you, if it wasn't important, but is little Merianne with you?" She tried to look past Lysa into the room to apparently look for the girl. Lysa felt the fear and shock settle into her heart.

"No, why?"

"She disappeared, milady. The boys were fighting and for one moment nobody looked after her and since then nobody saw her." It was sure that once she had Lysa's answer she wanted to leave again. But those women lost her daughter, where was Cat, what happened to Merianne?

"Bring me to my sister, right now!" She ordered the maid, who one curtsied again and leaded her away.

"Of course milady." From time to time she slowed down and looked around and whispered with some other servants, before turning back to her and led her again, sometimes in another direction. Finally Lysa saw the flaming red hair of her sister. She ordered some people around and sent them in different directions. Everybody was calling Merianne's name over and over again. She could even hear the faint voices of Robb and Jon calling for _Meli_. When Cat saw her she immediately ran over and hugged her. Fear and desperation was written on her face.

"We don't know where she is. The nanny swears that she was there the one moment and gone the next. Oh where could she have gone?" Lysa recognized the look in Cat's eyes. It was the same she had all those years ago when mother died. This look meant that she only held herself together by a fine thread that could snap any time. "Ned even took some men down into the crypt to see if she got lost there."

The idea that her little girl could be lost between those dark tombs made her blood freeze. "You will find her right?" Her voice was demanding and with a hint of anger. She had trusted Cat with her daughter, how could she just lose her like this?

"We will, we will." Cat sounded like she was convincing herself as much as Lysa when she answered. Some more people hurried up to Cat and told her where they had searched and Cat sent them on to search somewhere else.

It took nearly half an hour before a small servant boy rushed in and shouted that they found Merianne in the godwoods. She heard Cat sobbed in relieve and Lysa felt some tears sting her eyes as well.

"Call for Lord Stark immediately." Cat ordered one of the guards close to her and sent him to the crypt. "What are you waiting for boy? Bring us to her!"

The boy looked down unsure. "They told me to get a ladder, m'lady. She is on a tree."

"Oh of course. Get a ladder right away." Cat ordered some other servant. By the time they hurried back with a latter, Lord Stark and his brother emerged out of the crypt. He and Cat shared a short hug before hurrying out together. Benjen Starks presents irritated Lysa a lot. He had dismissed Merianne so cruelly earlier and now he acted as if he worried about her. She wanted to slap him for the way he acted.

The sun was setting as they walked through the godswood. The twilight casted flickering shadows on their path and it all seemed so unreal and threading. These were the gods the North prayed to? There was none of the Mother's warmth or the Maiden's innocence. Not even the Father's strict guidance could be found between the dark trees. What kind of gods would live in this wilderness and what advice could the people that pray to them hope for? What did Merianne search for here?

They arrived at an old, knotty tree that had a couple of guards standing next to it. It was tall and ugly and somehow creepy. The guards looked up and talked up to it. The last meter to the tree, their fast pace escalated into a run. Cat started to call out to Merianne.

"Meri, my dear. What are you doing up there? We were worried, please come down." She was slightly out of breath, but reached her hand up into the air and her voice was warm and inviting. It took Lysa a few moments to find the small silhouette of Merianne. She cowered high up in the tree.

"Go away!" She shouted down. When the men tried to place the latter against the tree she started to climb higher. "NO! Leave me alone!"

Lord Stark raised his hand to stop them and stepped closer to the tree. "Merianne, that is no way to talk to your mother." He reproached her with a strict tone, but his voice softened when he continued. "What is the problem? Don't you want to tell me about it? I'm sure we can solve it together, like always."

"NO!" Merianne shouted again. "And you are not even my father! You now have a real daughter! Go look after her!" She hiccupped from sobs and tears when she shouted this. It made both Cat and her husband stop for a moment.

"Merianne… that does…"

"Where did you hear that?" Cat asked, before Eddard could find his voice again. Carefully some of the men managed to lean the ladder against the tree without Merianne noticing anything.

"Uncle Benji said that I'm a bastard and Aunt Lysa said that means that you are not my father…" Heartbreaking sobs silenced her, before she could say anything more. Both Cat and Ned shot angry looks at both her and Benjen, but only whispered a few words with each other before Ned started to climb up the tree.

"Merianne, that doesn't mean that I love you any less. Listen to me; you are my little clever girl. It was me who taught you how to count and didn't I kiss you good night the same way I kiss Robb and Jon and Sansa? Didn't I play with you in the snow, even when the boys have to take their nap?" He slowly got closer to her, to not scare her away, higher up into the tree. "Merianne, you maybe don't have my blood in your veins, but there is so much more to love than blood. You are my daughter because you learn from me, how to take care of your family and the people you are responsible for. You are my daughter because when you fall down, I help you back up, because I love you. Please believe me." He had to leave the ladder and step on one of the branches. Merianne was maybe a meter over his head.

The hiccup and sobs calmed down and she look to him. "Really? You promise?" Her voice was soft and hopeful.

"I promise you." He smiled up to her. "Please come down here."

"I can't…" She whispered. "I daren't…"

"You got up there on your own." She nodded at his words. "So you can come down on your own." She shook her head.

"That's all right, wait there." He carefully climbed up, until he was close enough to reach her and lifted her in his arms. She in return threw her tiny arms around his neck and hided against his chest. Lysa held her breath until they return to the ground and immediately Cat hugged both of them. Tears freely falling from her eyes and she lifted Merianne into her arms.

"Oh sweetie, are you alright?" She rained kisses down on her little face and Lysa felt a twitch in her chest. This should be her not Cat to do.

Ned tenderly brushed some hair out of her face, before he reproached her. "Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me, young lady? No more running away and hiding. And now you get a bath and then off to bed with you."

* * *

A.N. It took me a long time to think about how 'Cat's bastard' would impact some of the other characters, a part of Ned, Cat and Lysa. I hinted it before, but Benjen didn't trust her because of this and he is not 100% sure that Robb and Sansa are Ned's, even if Ned can see the Stark blood in them. That is way he didn't take the black yet, but he still wants to. He stays with the Umbers close to the wall to help the black brothers and fight wildings with them, but with the possibility to return to Ned's side should he need to.

I don't know if any of you noticed, but I but my view about the old and new gods in this chapter. Lysa wondered where to find the gods, but the things she is missing, are present in the godswood in form of Ned, Cat and Merianne.

Please leave a review and help me to write a better story.


	7. Chapter 7

Cat stood next to Merianne's bed. She was already sleeping, exhausted from the day's tension. She could hear Ned in the adjoining room putting the boys to bed. They were still loud and demanded their father's attention. The events of the day were difficult for them for understand. Finally she heard them calm down and Ned joined her at Meri's bed.

"She wanted to stay up until you come, but as soon as I pulled the blanket over her, she drifted off." Cat informed him.

"I'm sorry." He caressed Meri's little rosy cheek. "We will have to talk with my brother and your sister." He didn't take his eyes from Meri as he told her this.

"Yes, my sister is waiting in my study."

"As is Benjen in mine."

"After that we still have to go to dinner with the lords. One of the maids told me, that dinner would be ready in least than an hour. Should we tell them to hold it later?" She informed him while smoothed out the blanket.

"No, it's fine. We still have enough time to talk to them and get ready. I don't think the Lords would be very happy if, they had to wait longer for their meal than necessary." His half hearted attempt to smile made him look adorable, at least Cat thought so.

On one hand it seemed so unimportant what and when some lords get their meal, while she was still so shaken and scared about Merianne, but she knew that as the Lady of Winterfell she had to worry about that too and it kind of help to think about anything, but what could have happened to Merianne. Many of the lords even help to look for her. Cat wasn't so stupid to think that they cared about her little girl at all, most were very outspoken about their displeasure that the new Lady Stark had a bastard. But even they didn't wish bad on a small child and looked around for her. On the other hand it meant that today they would talk about Merianne and what it meant for the Stark line. She and Ned would have to face some of those questions tonight. They still had never really talked about it and now they didn't have the time for it. She started so shiver and shake.

"Cat? Is everything right?" He pulled her in his arms and mustered her with worry in his eyes.

"We could have lost her." She felt something on her cheek and when she touched her face she noticed that it was a tear. "What if something happened to her? What if she got hurt or lost in the woods? What if they didn't see her in the tree?"

Ned held her close to his chest. "But it didn't happen. The gods looked out for her and made us find her again. Nothing is going to happen to our children, to neither of the four or any other we will have. We will protect them and keep them save and happy." He whispered into her hair and while she knew that there were thing they could never protect their children from, for that moment she wanted to belief him and trust him that he somehow could. She nodded against his chest, listening to his beating heart and she knew he would do everything in his power to make his words true.

They stayed like this for a few more moments, next to Meri's bed just holding each other, before he kissed her on the top of her head and let go. "I will come to your chambers before dinner."

"Yes, Ned."

It wasn't far to her study from the nursery and when she entered Lysa sat there with her eyes down and nervously caressing her belly. Anger bubbled up in her.

"What was that about?" She raised her voice a little bit. "What does Meri mean, when she said you and Benjen told her that she is a bastard?"

"I never meant for her to run away. It's just." Lysa's cheeks flushed red. "I met your goodbrother in front of the nursery and he made some comment about her and you and I was so angry and yelled at him that Merianne and Jon are no different from each other and once he was gone, Merianne stood in the door what all this was about." She sounded breathless, but Cat didn't care. "So I told her, that it meant that Lord Stark wasn't her father and that she had-"

Cat felt her hand sting as it hit her sister's face. Lysa's head snapped to the side and after that silence.

Lysa turned her head back to her and stared at her with wide eyes. A angry red mark formed on her face.

"How could you? How could you tell her that?" Cat never felt so mad before. Not when Lysa told her the first time she was pregnant, not when she heard about Brandon's death or how stupid Petyr had been to challenge Brandon to a duel for her hand. Maybe she had been as angry when her father told her that he wanted Lysa to drink moon tea against her wish, but she wasn't sure. "She loves him. He is her hero. She lives for his praise and wants to follow him everywhere." Her voice dropped low no more screaming, but not less serious. "And you tell her, that she isn't his daughter, that she could somehow be less part of this family? She loves him and he loves her and you had no right to do this, no right at all." She had to say all this and waited for some kind of answer from Lysa.

"She is my daug-" Lysa started to shout, but Cat rushed forth and pressed her hand on her mouth.

"Shh! I know, I know. Don't say it out loud." Lysa freed herself from Cat and raised her hand to her cheek and finally it hit Cat. She had slapped her little sister. "I'm sorry, Lysa. I didn't mean to slap you." She stepped closer to Lysa, but she backed away. "Oh Lysa, I didn't- I'm sorry. I was so angry and afraid. Something could have happened to Meri, because you thought it would help her to know any of this. She just wasn't ready for this and Ned should have been there when I, we, Ned and me, tell her." Cat stepped close enough to Lysa that she could carefully lay her hands on her shoulders, but Lysa looked away from her. "I know, you only wanted to help and that you love her, but Meri is now our daughter. Ned and mine. I can't imagine how difficult that is for you, but you have to trust me." She whispered all of this and saw tears in her sister's eyes. "You will have another child soon. One only for you, but you can't try and come between us and Meri. I'm sorry. It would only hurt Mer. It did hurt her. Please." She gently touched Lysa's red cheek. "I'm really sorry. I just- I-."

"It's fine." Lysa's voice was low and strange somehow. Cat interrupted Lysa immediately.

"No it isn't ok for me to slap you. It was just-" Cat was lost at words.

"You love her. You love her more than me."

"Lysa-"

"Thank you. That's fine. I love her more than I love you and you have been her mother for so long and it's good that you love her so much and want to protect her so much." Tear fell down her eyes, both of their eyes. "You know her better than I know her. Your husband knows her better than I. That hurts, but it's good, because that means that you take care of her and love her and that she could be happy here."

"She is happy…"

"Just promise me this, never stop loving her so much." Lysa raised two fingers to the red mark on her face. "Never stop protecting and defeating her so much."

"I promise…" It was a breathless whisper, like a prayer, that fell from Cat's mouth.

"Good." Lysa stepped closer to Cat and hugged her. "I will never stop loving her as well. She just has two mothers and two fathers. I want to know her better."

"You will be a great mother for this one and you could come and visit us more. Ned would never say no." Cat whispered back as she laid a hand on Lysa's belly.

They stayed a little longer and dried their tears. Nobody should see two ladies of great lords cry after a fight with each other. The red mark on Lysa's face started to fate a little bit, but it was still visible, so Cat got out a little bit of face powder and put it on her sister. They were just finished when a servant maid knocked on the door.

"Yes, entre." Both Tully woman sat straight and composed, as they learned all their lives.

The girl entered with a little curtsy, she was still new and visible nervous. "I'm sorry to interrupt m'la- my ladies, you are both here." She corrected herself as she was probably taught when she started here. "Lady Stark, Lady Arryn, Lord Arryn just arrived in Winterfell. Lord Stark is already on his way to greet him."

Lysa and Cat looked at each other and both their eyes widened. They had completely forgot that he would arrive sometime now. They composted themselves quickly and answered. "Of course we will be on our way immediately."

It didn't take long to go down to the courtyard. On the way there Cat ordered two of the maids what room to prepare for him and sent them on their way, once they stepped outside. Cat could see the nervous excitement on Lysa's face. There Ned and Benjen already greeted Lord Arryn. The old man stood between the two Stark brothers, even if he had his attention a lot more on her husband than her goodbrother. None of the men had noticed them yet.

Jon Arryn talked animatedly. "I really couldn't believe it, when I got your letter. After Lysa's last pregnancy ended so tragically, I feared that I would never have children. Lysa was so crushed as well and that is why I let here come here in the first place. I thought, seeing her sister would cheer her up. That I could send her on her way here, already with my heir seeded in her." His laughter was full of joy. "Thank you so much for taking care of her, Ned. I fear that with my duties as Hand I would have too little time for her in King' Landing. I will have a child on my own soon." Her husband only nodded and smiled at his once forester father.

"You seem surprised that she could be pregnant." Benjen asked in a careful tone. "Was it so difficult to get her with a child? Did you have to try a lot?" Cat saw how Ned sent a warning glace in his brother's way.

"It was not easy. But my lady wife was very determined. She had talked to midwives and let them make herbals tea for her to increase her chances to carry a child and she kept a calendar. Each month she would come to my chambers a week after her blood and stay there for a week. The midwives told her that those were the days when she could fall pregnant." He clapped a hand on Benjen's shoulder as he explained that.

"I see. Then I hope that the god see it fit to give you a little boy out of this."

"Boy, girl, I don't care as long as the child is healthy. Don't get me wrong, I would love to have a son, but even a daughter would give me an heir for the Vale."

Cat looked at Lysa and she had a happy smile on her face. It was always a pressure for women to have the child a son. To hear that Lord Arryn would be as happy with a daughter must be a great relieve to Lysa.

"Wouldn't it case some disrupt with your lords?" Benjen asked again and Cat could fell her sister tensing up next to her.

"Oh don't worry about that. I would teach my child to be a good lord or lady for the Vale and to be Warden of the East. Robert would never question my child's claim and should the child be a girl I will-" But they didn't hear what he would do if he got a daughter, because that was when they saw the two of them. He went over to them and bowed as well as his aged body allowed him to. He greeted her with all the necessary politeness anyone could expect from him. "Lady Stark. It is a pleasure to see you again and I'm very grateful for your hospitality." He said those words to her, but it was obvious that is attention was on Lysa and her belly. A look of awe mixed with worry was on his face.

"Of course you and your family are always welcome here. We are after all family as well." Cat answered him, but kept it short and stepped aside to let Lord Arryn and Lysa greet each other.

"Lysa, my dear." The old man seemed lost of words and just stared at her. He reached out a hand and let it hover over her belly. "May I?", he asked in a careful voice. His hand was shaking a little bit. Cat couldn't say if it was from old age or nervousness.

"Of course, it is your child." Lysa buffed her chest in pride as she told him that and even more when he gently laid his hand in her hand and a look of speechless wonder set on his face.

"Lysa, my dear wife, you have no idea how proud and happy you make me." His voice dropped down to a whisper. "I had nearly give up on the hope to become a father one day, but you are about to give me the greatest gift I could ever hope for."

Cat felt relieve and some strange kind of warmth fill her. Lysa and Lord Arryn didn't love each other and it was obvious that Lysa wasn't happy with her old husband, but the man respected her and cared for her. He was kind to her and Cat remembered her father's words from year ago and he had been very sure that whoever was Merianne's father wouldn't be so kind to her. You didn't need love to be happy, but mural respect and care for the other. Yes maybe it would be harder to find happiness in her marriage for Lysa than for her, but she was sure that there was a way for them. Cat looked over to Ned, who stood a few feet away and watched her sister and Lord Arryn with a complicated look on his face, that Cat couldn't understand completely. Maybe he worried about Lysa's happiness as well? Benjen stood next to his brother and crossed his arms in front of his chest and had a deep scowl on his face and whispered something to Ned. Ned didn't take his eyes of Lysa and Lord Arryn the whole time, when he whispered something back to the younger Stark. Benjen didn't look very happy about what her husband had said and seemed to protest, but Ned interrupted him and whispered something to him again. Benjen didn't look convinced but kept quiet with a dark look on his face. Oh Cat knew that look, it was the same she always saw on his face when they talked with each other.

But Cat didn't really had time to worry about it, because soon the dinner would start and before that she had to show Lord Arryn his chambers and get ready. She stepped closer again and interrupted the reunion between the married couple.

"Lord Arryn, dinner is about to start soon. Please let me show you your rooms so that you can get ready."

He looked slightly embarrassed, but answered her immediately. "But of course Lady Stark. It will be my honor."

Both Lysa and her took one of his arms and lead him inside to the chambers Lysa had slept in. Some servants followed them with his chests. Lysa's things were moved to Cat's own room for the time being. This wasn't normal, but Lysa had begged her not to force her to spend every night in one bed with him. She claimed that she always slept restlessly when somebody was with her in bed. She even got Maester Luwin to agree that to avoid complications she should sleep as peaceful as possible. But with so many lords and ladies in the castle it was difficult to find an extra chamber for both of them. That was why Lysa would stay in Cat's chamber and Cat would move into Ned's chambers. Ned's chambers were a bit colder than Cat preferred, but it was still full summer and for some time, she was sure that it wouldn't be a problem. Maybe it was even for the best, if they shared a chamber every night as long as the banner men were in Winterfell.

She had to hurry to get ready in time for dinner after that, but she managed to. The dinner wasn't the feast, it was shorter and without entertainment, or at least no entertainment apart from Lord Umber, whose loud voice could be heard everywhere in the hall and whose stories could make most people chuckle. Cat kept up her pleasant façade at all times, but she was exhausted. The whole day had been difficult and right now she only wanted to sleep and relax. It got more and more difficult to follow the conversations around her. She looked to the side and saw that Lysa had even more trouble to stay awake. Her sister started to nod of before waking up again, but she had the excuse to be pregnant. She carefully touched Ned's arm to get his attention and once he turned to her she whispered to him.

"Ned, I will bring Lysa to her chamber and look after the children." He turned his grace on her and she could see in his eyes that he started to get drunk. He lifted her hand and placed a small kiss on it, before nodding.

"Of course, take care of your sister."

Lysa was relieved to leave for the night and fell asleep as soon as she was in bed. Next Cat went to the nursery or better nurseries. When she had come to Winterfell all three children had slept in one room, but now there were three. One for Meri, she was five years old and it wouldn't be right for her to sleep in the same room as the boys any more. One room for the boys, Robb and Jon, as much as Cat would prefer a room for each, it just didn't work, they would cry and demand to see their brother. So they shared a room for now and from time to time even a bed, when they felt like playing in the middle of the night one of them would often climb into the bed of the other and that would be how their would find them in the morning with toys between them. And the last room for Sansa, her cries in the middle of the night would only keep the other children awake or the other way round. The boys would sometimes poke their little sister until she woke up again.

Normally the boys would wake up round this time and they would have to put them into bed again, but tonight they slept peacefully and without any trouble. Merianne was asleep as well, only Sansa was awake, but she didn't cry, but chewed happily on her own hand. When she saw her mother she reached her wet hands up to her and when Cat lifted her up, she searched for her bosom.

"Are you hungry, my love?" Cat caressed her little red hair and freed one off her breasts. Sansa drank with gusto and fell asleep soon after.

Cat herself only wanted to go to bed, but she should probably see if everything was alright at dinner. She had to make her be seen by the lords and had to be a great hostess to them, not only good. She made her way to the kitchen to see if they still had everything they needed. They assured her that they still had plenty of mead and ale and wine and spirits to put all the lords in a deep slumber. She was still talking with one of the cooks when she opened the door to step in. But when the door was ajar some question came up and she paused to answer. When that was taken care off she turned back to the hall, but the voices from inside let her stop. She could hear Ned's voice shout loud. That was strange, Ned didn't shout.

"Does anyone else here think that I should feel threatened by a little girl in my halls?" Together with his words she could hear a loud bang, maybe when he slammed down something on the table. Soon after lots of voices started to talk and shout and Cat couldn't understand anything they said. Carefully not to been seen she peeked into the hall. There was chaos. Some of the lords stood up, others were still sitting. All of them seemed to trying to calm Ned down. Her husband stood at the end of the table, a couple of cups lay on their side in front of him.

Lord Arryn, his once foster father stood up and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, before raising his hand to quiet down the lords around them."Quiet!" Once the other lords shut up and sat down again he continued. "My lords, none of us would play you a fool, by claiming at Ned and I myself married the Tully girls for her father's swords and to ensure victory against the Mad King." Someone wanted to speak up, but the Hand of the King stopped him with a hand gesture. Cat couldn't see who wanted to say something. "I know, that nobody told us about Lady Catelyn's bastard before the wedding, but most likely it wouldn't have made a different in the end. Lord Tully demanded his daughters to be married to paramounts to join our cause." Part of her felt angry and humiliated to hear this old man said those words, as if he and Ned had to make oh so big sacrifices in taking Lysa and her as their wives. "But since then, none of them gave us reason to doubt their faithfulness, so please my lords calm down. And while both of Ned's children got their coloring from their mother, that is no reason to question their father."

She could hear some mumbles from the lords in the hall and some snippets of 'Southern Whore' and 'weak Southern children'. It hurt and filled her with fear.

"Robb is my son and Sansa is my daughter and nobody is going to question their claim. There are my children and there is nothing weak about them and they are as Northern as any Stark of Winterfell was before them. Is that clear?" Cat had never seen Ned so angry. Was that what he looked like when fighting in the war? She had never been able to see the kind man that always had time for the children on a battlefield.

"How can you be so sure about that?" It was strange how Roose Boltons quiet voice could cut through all the noise. He didn't sound angry or like any emotion, but his words held a threat like nothing Cat ever heard. Ned was quiet for a moment, before he answered.

"He has the same mark on his skin that I myself have and got from my father." His words were followed by some more mumbling between the lords.

"It's true." Cat was surprised to hear Benjen speak up and that in their favor. "I saw it." Relieved filled her and for maybe the first time ever she wanted to embrace her goodbrother. She saw the lords surrounding them nodding to each other and the room fell quiet for some time, until it Lord Umber spoke up again.

"Tell me Stark, is that mark you're talking about the one on the side of your ass?" He slapped his own thigh just below the hip. "Your father once told me about it once when we were out hunting and a bit into our cups." He laughed those words out loud. Now that Cat thought about it, they body did have a mark on the hip. "Oh! Now he is blushing like a maid!"

"It's actual on the other side." Ned answered after a moment. Lord Umber and a couple more people started to laugh out loud that that and called for more wine and ale.

Cat felt like she could breathe again, but all those questions were troublesome. She would have to find a solution for all of this. When she turned around she saw one of the older servants stood behind her. The older woman winked at her and whispered. "I'm not going to tell them anything." Before opening the other side of the door and let her stay hidden. At was probably enough for one night and she would look after her guests tomorrow. A smile bloomed on her face and she went to Ned's chambers. Maybe she would even be awake when he returned tonight.

* * *

A.N.

Disclaimer: A song of ice and fire isn't mine, I make no money with it.

I know it takes me long to get to the book time, but I want to show what different this bastard child could make for the canon characters and why some things would be different. Because she is around. To say Benjen didn't go to the wall, because of Merianne is a strange thing to say. He now got some proof from Ned about Robb's parentage (not Sansa's she didn't have the mark), but he still did trust Cat and he sees that the other lords didn't trust her either and he had to see that that could be a problem should something happen to Ned, because they wouldn't accept Cat to rule in Robb's name. So he stays and hopes that Robb grows to be a true Northern Lord even with his Southern look.

So please bare with me a bit longer in this childhood time to explain how Merianne change the relationships and positions of the different characters.

One last thing, I got a review that I maybe should change my title, because it sounded to Gary Stu. What do you say to that, did the title made you hesitate to read this story? Please review and help me to improve, thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

The feast went surprising well. Most Northern lords were happy enough if you give them enough ale and beer. The rest seemed satisfied by Ned's explanation that he had physical proof that he wasn't cuckooed by her. Or maybe they were on their best behavior in front of the Hand of the King. The push to the front had lessened a bit after he announced that he would stay until the birth of his child in the North. Cat was of course happy for Lysa that her husband would be there for the birth of their child, but it would mean a lot more work for her and hopefully it would help the North to develop more to have the Hand of the King listen to what they need and want.

Yes, Cat was happy for Lysa, nevertheless did she feel envy twitched in her guts, when she saw her sister in her bright Tully colored dress next to her, while Cat could only ever wear the white and grey of Ned's house. Not that her dress was not fine and elegant, it was very much so, but she missed the freedom to show her Southern colors. But she couldn't not the Southern wife for their good Lord that brought a bastard to his home. It was unfair, a small voice whispered in her head, they should respect me, I'm now their Lady Stark. This voice belonged to the prideful young girl from Riverrun and while that little girl maybe would be right, it was a little girl that would have never shamed her husband with a bastard. No, the woman she became knew that she had to win the favor of the North in an uphill battle. Everything she did will be measured and every mistake she made will be held against her and worst her children, her beautiful Tully colored children. For them she had to find a way to become the real Lady Stark.

The feast stretched long into the night and the next morning and Cat couldn't describe how thankful she was to steal away for some time to but the children to bed. Lysa came with her to help her and while Lysa put Meri in bed Cat looked after the other once. Handmaids helped the boys to chance and Cat took care of Sansa. Once the baby was asleep she went to the boys' chamber.

Robb was still up and declared: "I'm not tied at all! I don't wanna sleep!" His words were undermined by his yaw.

"Of course not my love." She picked him up, even if he slowly got heavier. "But good lord must do what their king and lord father told them to and your father sat that it is time for bed. You want to be a good lord, right?"

"Yes mama." He didn't sound happy, but let her tuck him into bed.

"That's my big boy. Good night." She kissed his hair and caressed his rosy cheek. "Sleep well and nice dreams." Cat had no doubt that once she left the room, he would be up again to play with his brother and if needed he would wake him up for it. With those thoughts she turned to the other bed in the room. When Robb had jumped up and down in his bed, Jon lied down already and watched her with big eyes. She took one deep breath and stepped closer to him. "And you too, Jon. Sleep tight."

"Thank you Aunt Catelyn." The missing teeth in the front made his 't's sound more like 's's. He had only once called her mama and Cat had corrected him immediately. He had looked so heartbroken, as heartbroken as Meri had looked when she had sat on that tree not long ago, but she hadn't been so good at calming him down as Ned had been. He wasn't her son and will never be, but Ned made it perfectly clear that he was part of this family and so she told him to call her aunt.

"Of course." She pulled the blanket a bit higher and straightened it out. She wasn't touching him, but taking care of him. The fear that he was a threatto her children never left her and with every mistrusting look towards Robb it grew stronger, but for Meri's sake and the sake of her own marriage she had to bring herself to care, at least a little. Hopefully Ned was right and Jon would grow up Robb's strongest ally and defender.

When she left the room and she could hear Lysa telling Meri a good night story. It was a story about True Love, Meri didn't like those stories, she thought it was gross when they kiss in the end and they bore her. She preferred it to ask questions over questions, but she had learned her manners and stayed quiet while a guest was talking. It had taken a lot of time to teach her this. She blamed Ned for it, at least a little, he was always answering all her questions as good as he could and even went to the library to look for books that would answer her questions. But Lysa didn't know that, so she told her a story.

The rest of the evening had been over soon and the following weeks likewise. At all times some lord or another was staying in Winterfell to talk with Lord Arryn about taxes and trade or in Lord Bolten's case about fostering his son and heir in the Vale. Cat felt exhausted after some time and Lysa was less help the further she was in her pregnancy. Soon her little nephew or niece would be born and the little voice in her head that was tied most the time whispered and soon it will be quiet in our home again. She enjoyed having Lysa here, but it was difficult from time to time.

There were only few times when no other lord sat at their table, but Cat was graceful that today was such a day. She knew that tomorrow new people will arrive, but today it was just her family, Lysa and Lord Arryn. It got later and both Ned and his foster father had drank a couple of wine at the end of the dinner. It seemed to lose her goodbrother's tongue a little.

"I worry about Robert." He looked older than normal and kind of sung in. "Seeing you and your wife, made me realize the mistake I made."

"What are you worried about?" Ned's voice showed serious concern for his friend.

"He doesn't like to rule and he is unhappy with his wife." Jon Arryn pivoted the cup between his hands. "Maybe I should not have made him marry her back then." Ned didn't comment, but his despise for the Lannisters was obvious to see on his face. "I only thought about how to keep the realm stable and didn't consider him or even her in this."

"What is the problem?" Ned asked careful. Cat wasn't sure what to do, should she leave with the children and Lysa or could she stay. A short glance to Lysa told her that her sister wouldn't leave on her own for this conversation.

"They are both not made for a political marriage." The old man laughed joyless. "You know Robert; he is a man of passion. I hoped, that her beauty would be enough for him, but it wasn't, isn't. It's not even lust that leads him to her chambers, but duty to produce another heir. Think about it, it's not lust that leads him to a beautiful woman's bed. You can't force him to care, if there is no passion in him for it and he has no passion for his wife or even much for his boy. Robert doesn't have the will to fight her for him, to be a stronger influence on the boy than his mother." He emptied his half-full cup at once and refilled it. "He had passion for your sister, but not for the Queen. And she isn't better at all. To prideful to be a good wife to him. She would have needed a husband that wanted to lay the world to her feet, not one she had to make care about her. None of them had the patience to make a political marriage work and I start to doubt that it ever will." He looked up from his wine and looked Ned in the eyes. "Do you think it would have been wiser to wait some time before getting him a wife?"

"I think that the realm was in a difficult situation after the war and it was important to reunion the kingdom, but I don't think it was the wisest to give so much power to the Lannisters." Ned was nothing if not honest as he answered.

"But if not her, who? You could ask the Martells after that dreadful business with Elia and her babes, never mind that they would have wanted to use the position to punish the Lannisters," Ned face showed that he wouldn't disagree with this possibility, but Arryn continued. "What would have let to a new war. Maybe a woman from the Crowlands, but there is no house powerful enough to reunion them, neither you nor me had had a woman to offer to him and the Tyrells had fought us to the end and lied siege on Storm's End and Robert and Stannis both hated them with passion. Maybe it would have been best if only one of us had married at Riverrun and we could have placed a Tully queen on the throne…" She and Lysa looked at each other and they both didn't know what to say about that. If her father hadn't been so fast in finding them new husbands, could it have been possible? She could see some satisfaction in Lysa's face to hear that the Queen was unable to make her husband happy. A part of her wanted to scowl her like she did in Riverrun when they were children, but another part remembered the letters from Lysa and how the Queen had mocked her merciless and she stayed quiet. "But that is water under the bridge, right? Don't listen to the ramblings of an old man."

It was difficult to describe the look on Ned's face in that moment; there was pity and exhaustion in it and a bit helplessness as he placed a hand on his foster father's back. "But an old man that will soon be a father from his Tully wife."

Her goodbrother laughed and agreed with Ned. "Yes, to our good Tully wives, who bring us more happiness than a king has." Cat had to admit that pride colored her own cheeks as well when the two men toasted to them.

But this happiness didn't last long. Soon after Lysa was confirmed in the birthing chamber, but Maester Luwin was worried, because the baby hadn't turned when it should. It would be a breech birth. It would be far more dangerous than a birth normally was already.

"My Lady Arryn, I know that this must sound strange to you, but I think it would be right to call someone else here to help." He told them both, because Lysa wanted Cat close to her the closer they got to the birth.

"But aren't you good at this? Cat only had good words about you, when you brought Sansa into the world." Lysa was nervous and clinched her hand tight.

"I like to hear that and while I brought a couple of children safe into the world, I fear your childbirth will not be easy and I don't have much practical experience with this kind of problems we have to expect. The woman I want to join us is a renowned midwife in Wintertown, who attends births nearly every day and who had faced this before." He explained them patiently. "I don't want to risk your life or your child's life because I'm to prideful to ask for help if I need it."

Lysa looked at her fearful and Cat herself didn't know that to think either. Childbirth was always dangerous, but to know that this one would be even more dangerous than normal was a frightening thought. At the same time she was grateful that Maester Luwin was ready to make sure that Lysa had all the help they could hope for. She nodded to Lysa and she agreed in a timely voice.

"Thank you, Maester Luwin, please call on whoever you think could help."

Since then Cat had stayed with Lysa as much as she could. It physically hurt to be away from her children for so much of the day, but for one she knew that Ned and even Benjen took great care of them and her sister needed her right now and maybe this was even the last time she could spend with Lysa. The longer they were in there the more Lysa seemed to shrink. She looked so young and scared like the little girl she had been at Riverrun after their mother died.

"You will stay with me right Cat?" Lysa's hand shook as she tried to finish a blanket with a falcon and a fish on it. Her stitches weren't as even as when she started the blanket month ago.

"Of course I will stay by your side." Cat let go of her own stitch work of a wolf and grabbed Lysa's hand. "You are my sister and I will help you as much as I can." Cat felt tears well up in her eyes, but didn't let them fall.

Lysa pulled her closer and whispered to her, even if no one else was in the room. "Promise me, that if I die, you will look after my baby. You have to make sure that Merianne and this one will meet."

"You will not die. Maester Luwin will make sure that everything works out fine."

"Promise me, Cat."

"I- I promise, should something happen, I will ask Ned to take in your child as a ward." It felt like she betrayed Lysa by acknowledging out loud the chance that she could die, but Lysa looked calmer after the promise. "But you have to promise me that you don't give up. No matter what happens."

"I can promise you that." They both forced a smile on their faces.

While Lysa could be difficult and demanding at dinner, Cat missed her dearly now that she had to have them without her. It was uncomfortable to sit between Ned, Benjen and Lord Arryn. Ned tried to give her attention from time to time, but with Benjen still not talking to her and Lord Arryn wallowing in self pity it was difficult to sit through dinner.

"Oh why did the Seven curse me like this?" The old man's lamenting made Cat grip her spoon harder during the soup. "Three wives I married, Ned and I still don't have a heir!" Her other hand balled into a fist and her jaw trembled in anger.

"Jon, I'm sure that Maester Luwin will do everything in his power to keep Lady Lysa and the child safe." Ned tried to reassure his friend or maybe her as he gently lay his hand on her fist and caressed her with his thumb. But the old man didn't seem to listen to her husband.

"A curse I tell you. To lose a third wife like this…"

This was too much! Cat threw her spoon down into her soup at the same time as she stood up and glared at her goodbrother Jon Arryn. "My sister is not dead yet!" Her voice sounded shrill in her own ears, but she didn't stop even as she felt the eyes of everybody in the hall on her. "This womb you mourn for, while still alive, belongs to my little sister! And I don't plan to give up hope that she will live through this birth! And that she will be able to live her childhood dreams of visiting all the seven kingdoms and maybe even Essos!" She didn't wait for an answer and left the table. Cat knew that she shouldn't. It was her duty to stay with her guests, entertain them and to make sure that they feel welcome in her home; she most definitely wasn't supposed to shout at them. But she couldn't care less in this moment.

As she stormed out of the hall she heard noise behind her, but she didn't turn around. There were probably already stories going around about the Southern Bitch who couldn't even a worthy lady when the Hand of the King dinned with them. She heard footsteps behind her and when she turned around she was surprised to see that Benjen and not Ned had followed her. She whipped away the angry tears that stunk in her eyes as she straightened her back to face him. The young Stark man had an uncharacteristic awkward look on his face as if he hadn't thought about what to say once he caught up with her.

"Benjen." She wouldn't apologize to him, to Ned she will of course later, maybe even Lord Arryn if Ned ask her to, but she didn't own Benjen one.

"Catelyn-" He really wasn't sure how to start this conversation. Strange, he was never shy to express his displeasure with her. "I punched a man in the face."

That wasn't what Cat expected at all. "What?"

"In the war." He made a pause and Cat wasn't sure what to say. Did he expect her to say anything about it? Did he just needed time to sort his own thought? "When Ned was away fighting and I was left in charge of Winterfell, I punched a man in the face. I think he was a cousin of Lord Crowl." He paused once again and Cat tried to remember Lord Crowl. She placed him as someone from Skagos with a red and black coat of arms. "He asked me what I would do once Ned would die in the war." He shrugged his shoulders. "I punched him for it and forbade everyone to assume that Ned would die."

She still didn't know what to say and he wasn't saying anything else and shrugged once more before turning around to walk away. This was maybe the first time Benjen had ever said something nice(?) to her and tried to connect with her since she got here. He was already a few meters away from her when she found her voice again.

"Benjen." He looked over his shoulder back to her. "Thank you." She didn't know what else to say and he didn't seem to expect her to.

Cat watched him walk away and wasn't sure where to go herself. Not back into the hall for sure. The children had been put to bed an hour ago. It was still too early to go to bed herself. Maybe the Glass gardens or the sept? This decision was taken from her when a young chamber maiden ran up to her. She stopped next to her and had to catch her breath while holding her side.

"Lady Stark." She huffed in a cracking voice. "Lady Arryn- the birth-begin-"

Cat didn't wait for her to say anything more and ruffed up her skirt and hurried to Lysa's birthing chamber. She didn't brother to knock and stepped right in. Lysa still looked fine, but the contraction normally started sometime earlier before the actual birth. Lysa's eyes lit up when Cat stepped into the room and she stretched her hands out to her, like a little child that wanted to be carried. Maester Luwin talked to some of the maidens and send a couple of them away, while he made sure that everything was prepared and that hot water and clean towels were ready.

Cat took her hands and kissed her forehead. "I'm here Lysa. Don't worry" She mumbled a lot of more comforting nonsense to her in hope to vanish the scared look from her little sister's eyes. With each contraction Lysa gripped her hand and begged her, for what cat wasn't sure and she suspected that Lysa wasn't either. After around an hour or two one of the maids returned and Maester Luwin talked to them in hush voices through the door. The people on the other side hurried away again and the good maester checked the position of the baby again by carefully touching Lysa's belly. Another hour later a older woman stepped into the room that Cat had never seen before. While her eyes flickered through the room with interest and understanding, her fleeing chin gave her a dull look. This woman was probably never called a beauty in her life the acne scars on her face and the crooked teeth made sure of that. She stepped closer to Lysa.

"Greetin' m'lady. I'm Lynana. I'll help you with your birth. Don't worry, I've been a midwife for longer than you're old." She introduced herself immediately and touched Lysa's hand and wrist while doing it. Lysa looked over to Cat with big eyes.

"Thank you, Lynana for looking after my sister." Cat answered for Lysa and mustered the woman Maester Luwin thought best to call here to help with the birth. Up close, Cat could see that her dark hair was still wet, her skin scrubbed red at places and that her dress was too wide for her. The maids must have given her a bath and clean clothes before she got here.

"Course m'lady." She bowed to her and then let go of Lysa and went over to Maester Luwin.

They talked in hush voices and Cat could understand them, before they returned and both carefully pressed down on Lysa's belly. On her left hand the nail of her thumb was unnatural long and pointy. One side seemed even to be serrated like a saw. Both the measter and her looked very serious and turned away again to talk quietly.

Apparently their decision was to wait for now, because while they checked the belly and Lysa often they didn't do anything for most of the time. They only told them that sometimes a birth takes longer and not to worry. They said that a lot, no worry, no reason to worry, don't worry. It didn't make Cat feel better. For hours Lysa now screamed in pain. Her beautiful red hair was wet with tears and sweat and it was wild from throwing her head from one side to the other. They were here for the whole night and much off the morning without much happening. Lysa's face turned pale and she trembled even between the contractions. The maester and midwife whispered more and more animated between each other. Luwin looked at the woman as if she had lost her mind, but continued to listen to her. She made a swift gesture towards Lysa and Maester Luwin sighed deeply before nodding. Again maids were sent out of the room even when they left with a bewildered look on her face. They returned to her and Lysa. Telling them that everything was fine and that they shouldn't worry. They would only try another way to help Lysa get this baby. The midwife had done it a dozens of times. Cat held Lysa closer. Something was wrong and they were desperate if Maester Luwin agreed to a method he wasn't familiar with. Shortly after the maids return with a lot of pillows and thick winter blankets and trestle. The midwife tested it by leaning on it before nodding and ordering the maids to put down some pillows in front of it.

"Maester Luwin! What is the matter with this?" Cat grabbed him by the arm when he was within her reach.

"Lady Catelyn there is no need for you to-"

"Don't tell me not to worry!" She hadn't the patience to let him talk like this. At the same time the midwife tried to order some of the maids to get Lysa up and out of the bed. "No, no, no!" Cat felt like losing control. "What are you doing there?!"

"Lady Catelyn, please you have to stay-" Maester Luwin tried to calm her down, but she wasn't listening.

"M'lady." The midwife grabbed both her arms and forced her to look at her. "Your sister is gonna die, if we didn't to nothing. She's gonna need you to get through this, don't force us to send you out."

It worked somehow. Cat didn't fight against her anymore, but the fear still kept her in its grip. "What is happening?" Her voice sounded in her own ears weak and quiet. The midwife didn't answer, because she had to help to get Lysa to the trestle.

Maester Luwin was it who pulled her aside and explained it to her in a kind and calm voice. "The babe is stuck on the way out and we hope that by switching Lady Arryn's position, we could free it or sag down. And if that doesn't work it would give us a better angle from the way it is stuck to pull it down." He carefully put his hands on her shoulders. "Please Lady Catelyn, it would probably help your sister a lot if you stay with her and calm her down, but for that you have to be calm." She felt like a little girl herself, who was reprimand by her father. She couldn't lose her head now. With a weak nod she asked what she could do. "Knee down on the other side and talk to her. Keep her calm. Can you do this?" She nodded again and went over o her sister.

It was a strange picture. She heavily leant on the wooden trestle; kneeing with her legs spread wide and the skirts hiked up over her belly. Two maids held her up under the arms so that she wouldn't sag down. Cat kneed down in front of her, cupped her face up and leant their foreheads together.

"You can do this Lysa. I know you can. Soon you will have this baby and be its mother. And what a great mother you will be." She whispered those and many more words to her, petting her hair and face. Lysa groaned and cried out of pain, when the midwife crouched down next to her and apparently tried to push the baby within the belly in the right position.

"They will grow up close right, Cat? My baby and Merianne-AH! It hurts!"

"Of course they will. The baby and Meri and Robb and Sansa, with all cosines and siblings it will have, because you will all come to visit us. Every year or two, right Lysa?"

This went on for another hour or more. To Cat it felt like an eternity. Once more the midwife and maester discussed something that Cat couldn't hear. The maester nodded in agreement. The midwife pushed up her sleeve up onto the shoulder and washed her arm in warm water. Maester Luwin got a bottle with oil and inspected her arm before doused it with the oil. She leant down and explained to Lysa and her what was going to happen.

"I'll try to pull the child down. It'll hurt, but much longer and we risk you child. You'll have to say strong."

Cat couldn't tell if Lysa really understood it, but the woman didn't wait for an answer and ordered the maids in the room to hold Lysa tight, before she lay down behind her. Cat couldn't and wouldn't see what happened down there, but she never heard Lysa or anyone scream like this. It was bone chilling and no matter what Cat did or said, nothing could calm her down. The midwife was shouting orders at the maids to hold her still and even Maester Luwin helped with that. Finally after so much time the midwife made a sound of triumph.

"There you are you slippy little thing, get out there!" It took some more minutes and some more anguished cries from Lysa and finally, finally there was a wet noise followed by screams of a baby. This one screamed louder than Merianne had.

Maester Luwin looked the child over while the maids lifted Lysa back into the bed. After a quick look and cutting the cord short he seemed satisfied enough and passed it to one of the girls to wash it clean and turned back to Lysa. The midwife made room for him to felt her belly again and he didn't seem very concerned.

"The womb didn't fall out." She could understand between and the midwife answered something like, "Luck that it wasn't her -" She could understand the rest and the midwife frowned and shook her head to whatever the maester said back. Maester Luwin looked over to Lysa and her, but Cat didn't spend them any more mind when Lysa started to talk to her.

"Cat." Her voice was weak and hoarse. "My baby…"

"It is fine Lysa! You did great! Everything is fine!"She kissed her forehead with her words and a happy smile stretched over her face and was answered by an exhausted one from Lysa.

The maester and maids made sure to clean Lysa up down there and after a few more minutes switched the blankets under her. They have her something to drink, but they didn't seem very afraid or hectic to Cat. That hopefully meant that her little sister wasn't about to die. The little babe was loosely wrapped in a white blanket when they brought it back. Its face was red from screaming and a little bit of red- orange hair was on its head.

"Congratulation Lady Arryn, you have a healthy little girl." Maester Luwin said as he placed her at Lysa's tit. A whit of bitterness bloomed in Cat. All this pain and fear for a firstborn girl? It didn't seem very fair.

"She is perfect." Lysa whispered while watching the little girl suck on her treat, quiet for the first time. "Do you think I can name this one after mother?"What right would Cat had to spoil this moment for Lysa. She had a daughter that she could keep, a trueborn one.

"I'm sure Lord Arryn would be happy to." And if Cat had to convince him herself. Lysa was the first wife to give him a living child; she should at least be able to name her daughter.

They had time for maybe half an hour before Lysa started to drift off to sleep and the little one to be full. She yawned and fell asleep as well. She looked out of the window, it must be after midday already again. After a quick look in the mirror to fix her own looks Cat carefully scooped her up to present the child to her father. She wrapped the blanket Lysa had made around the babe; the Arryn crest in good view for all to see. Outside the door Lord Arryn waited together with Ned. The old man's hands were restless as she stepped out. He looked up with wide eyes and was faster up from his chair then she expected from a man his age.

"My Lord Arryn, I would like to present you your daughter. After a long birth you are father of a healthy little girl." She have expect him to be disappointed with a daughter, but the moment she placed the little bundle in his arms, his face lit up in awe and tears swelled up in his eyes.

"I have a daughter." He whispered in a broken voice. "Ned, I am the father of a daughter!" He started to laugh and gently rock the little girl. "Here, look at her!" He turned to her husband to show off her niece.

"She is lovely Jon." Ned caressed her little rosy cheeks. "She has your nose and mouth." And it was true. The child had the thin lips and aquiline nose of Lord Arryn. "What do you want to name her?"

"I don't know. I didn't dare to hope that I would really become a father of such a beautiful little creature." It was clear the old lord was still speechless and beyond happy.

"Lysa would like to name her after our mother Minisa, if that is agreeable with you my Lord. She fought hard for both their lives and has to rest now, or she would tell you this yourself." Cat still stood close to the men to make sure that Lord Arryn held the girl right.

"Minisa Arryn, heir of the Vale." He tested the name on his tongue and smiled in bliss. "Aye, that is a good name. Lysa granted me the greatest honor and gift, by giving me a child. It is only right that she can choose this name for a daughter." He sat down and looked at his daughter for some more time, before he looked up again, as if he just remembered something. "Lysa, my wife, how is she?"

Was Lysa only an after-thought for him, a bitter voice asked in her mind, but she answered with all the dignity a great lady should have. "It was a difficult birth, but Maester Luwin is confident that she will recover in some time."

"Good, good, very good." After some more silence h e looked at Ned. "I will have to write ravens to the Vale lords and Robert and, and of course my goodfather Lord Tully. On the way south we will have to stop there."

The old man rambled on some more and Ned listened with a soft smile. After some time Maester Luwin stepped out of the room and he looked calm enough. He informed Lord Arryn that, because of the difficult birth, he would advice Lysa not to get pregnant again for around two years, to make sure that the injuries heal the right way. Jon didn't look to mad about that and expressed his understanding, even if two more years to try for a son would be a long time for an old man like him. After bringing Minisa back to Lysa, Cat excused herself to take a bath, eat a little bit and to finally look after her own children again.

When she stepped into the nursery the children all were very excited to see her again. Robb and Meri ran over to her and hugged her knees and even Jon came closer to greet his Aunt Cat. Sansa was in her uncle Benjen's arms.

"Hello Catelyn." He greeted her. "I heard that everything went fine?"

"Yes, Lysa and Lord Jon have a beautiful daughter with the name Minisa Arryn." She answered him while crouching down to hug the children. She was even so happy about how well everything went that she invited Jon into the hug. "I take that you looked after the children for the time being?"

"Yes, they are adorable. It's good to have some more Starks around again." She knew she should take this peace as it is, but she couldn't help but push just a little bit.

"Even if they didn't look like Ned?" She made sure not to sound too harsh in front of the children.

He shrugged his shoulders and answered with an awkward small smile. "Yes I would have liked it if they looked a bit more like Ned, but once you sit down and watch them you can see a lot of him in the small things." He tickled Sansa gently and she smiled back at him and soft dimples appeared on her face. A little feature she shared with Robb, but not with Meri or Jon. It warmed her heart that there was something of Ned in Robb and Sansa that Jon didn't have."I know that you don't see it very well with his beard, but they have Ned's smile. He and Brandon got it from our mother. Lyanna always made fun about the fact, that they had the most adorable smile out of all us and should have been the maidens." A nostalgic sadness crept into his eyes. "Thinking back maybe that was the reason both of them were fostered away after mother died…"

Now that Benjen said it, it was true that Ned had dimples. You really couldn't see them with his beard, but she felt them before when they had lay close and she caressed his face. She shooed the children closer so that she could sit next to her goodbrother.

"Will you now leave for the wall? Now that you are sure that they are Starks?" Cat couldn't say what answer she preferred in that moment.

"I promised Ned to at least wait until Robb is a bit older in case something should happen to Ned. He worries that some lords could try to insurge against him, if he doesn't have the backing of an older Stark." If Benjen was happy with this or not, cat couldn't tell. "I think, he hopes that I find a nice lady to settle down with." She noticed that he didn't offer an apology and some part of her wanted to lash out because of it, but she knew that it would be better if she keep the peace and swallow her pride.

"Maybe it that wouldn't be the worst thing, to have some more little Stark cosines in the North." She picked Sansa up and told the older once to go to bed for a nap time. "At least don't fight it, if it happens, Benjen."

Benjen didn't say anything about this and excused himself, so that she could put them to sleep for an hour or two. Once the children were asleep Cat started to feel her own tiredness. Sleeping sounded great at this moment, but she should first have a prayer for the Mother that She protected Lysa and made sure that the baby was fine. Her shoulders and legs hurt when she kneed down in the small sept. It was not a big one, but she was lovely and if only for the reason that Ned built it for her because she had been home sick here in the cold North surrounded by people that did like or respected her. As she finished her prayers she continued to stare at the small candle that she had lit and her thought drifted back to her own worries. While Benjen now finally believed her and accepted Robb and Sansa as Starks, the rest of the North was different. It would only take some nasty rumors to hurt her son. She asked the Father for justice and that he would protect Robb's legit claim on Winterfell. She asked the Mother and the Maiden for mercy for the innocents, Robb and Sansa were innocent of whatever lie she had told. She asked the smith for patience and endurance to help her children and the warrior to make her a shield to protect her children from any harm. Finally she asked the Crone for advice. How should, could she protect them? But the stature stayed quiet. The lines of the polished wood that was her face stayed still. Wooden statures of the Seven were what Ned had ordered for the sept. Before she had only seen them crafted out of stone. Maybe he wanted to mix his numberless old tree gods with her own Seven gods to create a link between them. The old gods. The Starks had always believed in the old gods and this small sept wasn't big enough to convert the North to the Seven. Would she be the only one to pray here? Could she teach her children to pray to the Seven? No. This realization hit her deep in the heart. She couldn't teach them to pray to the Seven that was a Southern thing to do and would make the lords question her children even more. She would never see her children in the Seven Heavens again. She felt tears in her eyes and her hand shook. Slowly she turned her eyes to the stranger.

"Please, once I die let me go to the same place that my children will go to one day." She whispered as quiet as she could, before standing up and practically fleeing out of the sept. Once the door closed behind her it felt like she lost an old friend.

That night when she lay next to Ned she kissed him with all the tender care she had for him in her heart. She could feel his soft dimples against her hand. "Ned." She hesitated for a moment, before continuing. "Can you teach me how to pray to the Old Gods?"

* * *

A.N. Ok there was a lot in this chapter, but I would like to make a time skip soon, but first I wanted to show how and why this little bastard girl changed things in the relationship of some characters. Lysa was able to have a child much sooner, because she didn't drink moon tea the first time and we have a little daughter here. And yes a daughter can be a legit heir, if there is no son even outside of Dorne. They are just after their brothers in the line of succession. So for now Minisa is Jon Arryn's heir.

Cat is taking on the old gods to protect her children and to become the best Lady Stark she could and that her children will be as Northern as possible. That means some differences in the children's education as well. No heroic knight stories about the King's Guard for Bran and no septa for the girls. Things like this.

Please leave a review and help me to improve my story and writing.


End file.
